Navy Tuxedo
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: ((Sequel to Hold Your Own. Part 8 in the Katherine series.)) Weddings and the growth of a family, but will the return of a copycat killer ruin everything? Some will be pushed to their breaking point. TW: Stroh? Maybe? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Flynn holds her arms up, allowing the seamstress to make the ucks to her navy blue dress, "Why do I have to wear a dress, but Mac doesn't? It isn't fair."

Sharon Flynn sits near her, legs folded at the knee, "I'm wearing a dress in the wedding too." She knows her daughter's intelligent, casual style would not mesh with being in a grand wedding. "It will be navy like your's and Eve's."

The five-year-old tilts her head to the side, thinking for a moment. "So we will all match?"

He mother nods slowly, "I'll even let you wear a pair of shorts underneath if you stop complaining so much."

"I can do that." Kate glances to the seamstress, "Do you like to do this?"

The seamstress smirks up to her face, a portly woman, much older than Sharon, "I've done this for a very long time. I even built your mother's first gown."

"High school, wasn't it?" Sharon begins to smirk, "Prom...a very long time ago."

"Very long indeed."

Kate watches the women interact. "What dress are you wearing, Mommy? Is it the same one?"

"Well," Sharon tilts her head to the side, "It's the same color and a similar style."She attempts to demonstrate with her hands, "I have a picture at home.I'm just waiting for it to arrive so that Henrietta can hem it and take it in, just making it so that it fits me perfectly."

The young girl nods, "Henrietta, is that what you're doing for me now?"

"Yes, it is, sweet Kate."Henrietta pins another side,"and you are doing a fantastic job."

"Yes, thank you, Henrietta." Sharon nods to the woman. "Has Eve been in to speak with you about her wedding dress yet?"Sharon raises an eyebrow, "She is engaged...said she wants something sooner rather than later."

"Oh?" Henrietta glances toward the other woman, waving her eyebrows as if to imply something.

"I think so, but I'm waiting for her to tell me about it before I put the possibility into the universe." The brunette uses her hands as she speaks, "I'm happy for all of my children. They're all slowly figuring their lives out."

"I'm going to be an astronaut." Kate offers.

"Last week it was a Native American princess. When I explained that one, we aren't Native American and two, ...Native Americans have tribe leaders and not a monarchy."Sharon explains, smirking, "that's what I get for letting her watch Pocahontas."

"I can paint with all the colors of the wind." Kate tells the old woman honestly, firming believing in what she says.

Henrietta gives a hearty chuckle, "You two are a riot."

" _I need you, for only a few moments, to like me a little bit." Sharon peered into the crib to her infant daughter, who just squirmed. She licked her lips, "Rusty is having a night to himself at a friend's house and...I'm going to need you to just...let me do my job as your mother and feed you." Sharon attempted to reason with the infant, "Also, if you'll have me, cuddle you a bit."_

 _Andy stood in the doorway, arms folded, amused. "Sharon, it's a baby. She loves you. Just pick her up, would you?"_

Mac stands in the mirror on the pedestal, letting the tailor do his job. Her pure white suit, somehow bringing out her chocolate brown eyes. Short hair colored black, perfectly coiffed in a flap, "Do you like this one, Dad?"

Andy watches her, nodding slowly, "You look amazing, baby." He attempts to keep himself from getting emotional, "I still can't believe you're getting married. My little girl...married."

Mac chuckles to herself, "It's a long time coming."

"I know it." He quickly brings his hand up to his cheek to wipe a stray tear, hoping his daughter does not see him. He's always been in touch with his emotions when it came to his children and his wife.

She rolls her eyes, "Dad, if you cry, I'm going to cry." The young woman warns, "Robin is...perfect. I can't wait to see her in her gown, or hold her hand as we stand at the altar, surrounding by our family and friends." She appears to be glowing with pride, "Mom said Kate keeps trying to talk her into letting her wear a tux."

Andy nods, "With you and Rusty wearing them, of course she wants to do the same. All the women are going to look beautiful. All the men, handsome...especially me. I'll try not to upstage you."

Mac giggles, "Uncle Louie already said that he would."

"He'll try. Not going to do as well as me though." The two laugh more, only to get a reprimanded look from the tailor. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The young man glances up at her, "You know, if your sister wants to wear a tux, I have some nice ones to choose from."

Mac pauses, "Anything in navy?" She'd give her sister whatever she wanted within reason. Noticing her father giving her a look, she continues, "Robin is changing into a shorter dress at the reception. No reason Katie can't change too."

"You spoil her." Andy smirks, amused.

"Like you don't."

The tailor smiles a little, "I'll see what I can do. Just need to get her measured though."

Mac nods, "I can bring her by in a couple days, whenever you get me the approval." She waives her eyebrows playfully, knowing the man from when she was in high school.

Andy rolls his eyes a bit, "Sharon has been attempting to convince her about it. All that hard work undone." He teases, "Even your grandparents are coming. You know that? Sharon's parents, I mean. Obviously."

"Gram is able to?" The woman had been progressively deteriorating with each passing day. Mostly confined to her wheelchair at this point.

"She said she wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually got pretty pissed when Sharon asked her about it. I think she said your grandmother went silent on her."

Mac raises an eyebrow, "Gram going silent sounds pretty terrifying."

 _Sharon bit her lip, all of eleven, seated at the otherwise empty dinner table within her parents' moderately sized home. She knew she was in trouble. However, her punishment was what she was worried about._

 _Evelyn paced, her arms folded. She says absolutely nothing, but the look on her face speaks volumes._

" _I'm starting to get really tired, could I just-" The young girl tried, instantly quieting when she saw the look on her mother's face, "You know, nevermind."_

 _John sighed from his seat at the head of the table, "Sharon, you know why you're here, don't you?" He tilted his head to the side, "Usually when your mother looks like that, you don't really need to ask if she's angry."_

" _I was supposed to come in when the streetlights came on, but I didn't." The young girl explained._

" _Why didn't you?"_

" _Mrs. Smithville asked if I'd like to eat dinner with them. I called to ask, but the line was busy. I think Kathleen was probably-"_

 _John shook his head, "She's at work. I didn't ask about your sister. I didn't ask about any of your siblings. I asked about you."_

 _Sharon sighed heavily, "I tried to call. You can ask Janice Smithville and her mother."_

 _He shook his head again slowly, "We have rules in this house for a reason, Sharon Rooney. I expect you to follow the rules put in place by your mother and I because we believe them to be fair and able to be followed by all of our children. Would you agree with that statement?"_

 _The young girl was growing worried with each passing moment. She nodded slowly, "Yes, Sir."_

 _"Good." John leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, "So, my sweet...responsible daughter, what do you suppose your punishment should be?"_

 _Sharon wasn't expecting him to leave it up to her seeing as he didn't usually. "To be honest, Sir, Mrs. Smithville, though I'm thankful she asked me to join her family for dinner, is not a very good cook. I anticipate that I might become sick tonight and, hopefully, may be considered as punishment enough for my actions."_

 _He paused, knowing his pacing wife was going to be angry. "Being that this is your first offense and that you'll probably never eat at Janice Smithville's house ever again, i think letting you off with a warning should be good enough." He heard his wife angrily storm off and attempted to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips._

" _I didn't mean to make mother so angry."_

" _I know. She's not even angry with you, really. She was worried that something happened to you, Sharon." John stood from his seat, "Being worried is what being a parent is all about."_

Eve leans in, capturing the lips of her partner, "You okay? Want me to make you a bloody mary?" The young woman gently strokes his hair as they lie in bed.

Julio groans, his hand resting on her abdomen. The revelation that they were expecting their second child causing him to want to celebrate over dinner the night before, "I don't even like wine."

"Well ,tell that to the bottle of pinot noir you consumed in its entirety." She sighs softly, "Even after I told you not to order wine because I wouldn't be having any."

"I know." He sighs, holding onto her more, "Our parents probably know something is going on since you moved up the date of the wedding."

"Well, it's still after Mac's."

Julio shrugs, "Whatever you want. It's your first wedding...and your last wedding."

"Better be." Eve grins, playfully hitting his arm, "Ya jerk." She laces her fingers between his, "We need to be careful what we say around Freya since she's talking more and more."

He nods, "Her speech therapy has been going really well." He brings her hand to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles. "And now we'll have another for this family. My mother is happy about us finally marrying...that's enough for her."

Eve sighs slowly, a smile painting her face, "I've been thinking about that actually."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we run away and do something small? Like Mom and Andy did after Kate was born?" She turns to her side to face him more, "I know I said I originally wanted something larger, but let's go away instead. Come back and we'll have a party or something." She leans forward, softly pecking his lips, "How does that sound?"

"You aren't just saying that because my mom has been sick, are you?" Julio wraps an arm around his partner's waist, "I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything. That's the last thing I'd want you to feel."

"It's what I want. I want your mom to see Freya in a dress, but I know it means more to her for us to be a legal family. All that Catholic guilt weighing down on her." Eve smirks, "Luck for me, my mother just got over it."

"Good because your fairy Godfather Provenza hasn't." He continues to gently rub her nearly nonexistent bump containing the addition to their family, "Hounds me every single day about treating you right."

"Fairy Godfather." She giggles softly, "He's right though." She smirks a little, "We should think about a bigger place too. Start looking for one at least."

"The kids can share a room here. I shared one with my siblings when we were kids. Builds character." Julio attempts, only to receive a look from the woman next to him, "But we can start looking at places, sure."

"Maybe a house?" Eve raises her eyebrows, "Maybe a space so that I can have an office at home? Maybe a space for you to watch whatever sports game you want with a giant television hangin on the wall and an overstuffed recliner? How does that sound?"

"You know the way to my heart."

 _Rusty sat on the full sized bed in his room, attempting to change his own bandages. He stopped moving, the action having caused him too much pain. He winced, a tear trickling from his eye. He tried again, groaning loudly in pain._

 _Sharon heard him, pushing his door open. She saw the young man crying on his bed. "Sweetheart, I told you that I would help you with that." She rushed to his side._

 _He shook his head, "I can do it. I need to do it. I can't always depend on you."_

 _She sighed, "You've only been home two days from the hospital." Taking him into her arms in an embrace, she pressed a kiss onto his forehead, "It's okay to rely on your mother once in a while. It's okay to ask me for help...and it's okay to accept my help when I offer it to you. Understand?"_

 _Rusty met her eye, "I rely on you too much."_

" _You don't." Sharon chuckled a little to herself, "Ask Eve about how I helped her bathe after her...attack. Ask Chad about helping him through a bad hangover...him throwing up every few minutes. Thought we would have to go to the hospital for that one." She shook her head, "I'm your mother, Rusty. You can always ask me for whatever you need...and sometimes you don't need to ask me. I'll just do it anyway."_

 _He licked his lips, "Same goes for you. You're my Mom and you mean a lot to me. I swear I won't put you into a home in a few years." He leaned gently against the woman, feeling her slowly bandaging his wound, "At least not a bad one. I'll keep Eve and Chad from doing it too."_

" _Thank you, Sweetheart." She grinned, amused by her son's sense of humor, "Kate will override all of you, you know. Besides, none of you can put me anywhere until she's eighteen and that isn't for another thirteen years. So...there's that."_

" _Five going on twenty-five." Rusty grins broadly, wincing, "Am I allowed to have some medicine?"_

" _Let me secure this and I'll go and get that for you." Sharon pressed another kiss against his head, "Go ahead and lie down. What would you like for dinner? Chinese?"_

" _My usual." He watched as she left through the doorway. Slowly moving back against the headboard of the bed, he wondered just how he got so lucky to have a mother like Sharon Flynn._


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon stands in the murder room of the Major Crimes division. She stares at the murder board, able to feel that she's being watched from behind. "A Philip Stroh copycat killer." She says quietly, turning to see who is behind her, "Captain Provenza, we can't simply wait for the next victim. We need to be two steps ahead, waiting for this monster to drop the ball."

Louie Provenza nods a little, "We gotta work with what we got. Male between the ages of thirty and forty, hair and skin samples left at the scene have returned inclusive."

"Someone who has never had any run-ins with the law." She folds her arms, turning back to the board, "Any links between any of the women?"

"Struggling actresses. Six of them so far. They either lived on the east coast originally, or the midwest. Two from the east coast, four from the midwest." He takes a few steps forward, standing next to her, "Three of them all come from the same managing firm. That's the only link."

"Better than nothing." Sharon shakes her head a little, "This is the last thing this department needs right now. Philip Stroh is a...dark spot for us all. Last we heard, he had gone south of the border. I highly doubt he would be back now, but...the threat still remains." She swallows, "At least it does in the back of my mind...always. With Rusty still getting his bearings after what happened with him, I don't want him hearing about this...if he visits the offices. Make sure to cover this up."

"Of course, Commander." Provenza nods, falling quiet for a moment. "It was a big deal for you as well, if I remember."

"They nearly killed my son on multiple occasions. I almost had the bastard once..." She sighs softly, "I'll um...it's going to be hard sleeping until we get closer on this." She turns away, moving toward her office slowly, "I have two weddings coming up, both of which are my daughters'. It's a very busy time for me right now."

"Don't burn yourself out, Sharon. That's the last thing you need." He tilts his head to the side, "You should relax. You have a lot on your plate and I have everyone canvasing the genera area between where the bodies of these young women were found. Hopefully, they come back with something. Any lead is a good lead."

"Usually." Sharon smiles softly toward him, "Thank you, Captain."

"Pleasure is all mine." Provenza nods, "We're going to get this bastard. Don't worry."

" _I held him for the first few nights when he got out of the hospital." Sharon folded her legs at the knees, "I still blame myself a bit, I think. I should have demanded answers form Eve. I should have pushed her. I needed to push her and I didn't." She swallowed, shaking her head, "I didn't do anything. I just keep failing my children over and over again and it's...it's so hard to face that." Tears formed in her eyes, emotion flooding her voice._

" _How did you fail them, Sharon?" Maude Newberry tilted her head to the side, listening as her patient spoke her mind._

" _With Eve...there's just so many." She swallowed, "I watched as she held a handgun on her father because he beat me, I admitted her to a psychiatric institution a year or so later. She spoke of suicide and...I found her in the bathtub one night...wrists were..." She couldn't say the words of what had happened to the girl, but she hoped her doctor could infer her statement. "I knew she was depressed, but...I didn't know how much because I was working."_

" _You were providing for your family, Sharon, and your daughter was saving you by holding a weapon on your ex-husband."_

" _She stopped talking to me as often when I became pregnant with my daughter, Katherine. I didn't know about her miscarriage months prior or...about the man she was with being abusive. He hurt her and...I didn't even know about him in the first place. I couldn't save her from that either."_

" _Again, she cut herself off from you to protect her emotions. The two of you are better now, aren't you?"_

 _Sharon nodded quickly, "Yes." Her voice was hushed as she looked up to her doctor._

" _That's all that matters." Dr. Newberry offered the woman a gentle smile, "How did you fail Chad?"_

Rusty stands in large kitchen of his parents' house, standing over a crepe he had so meticulously learned how to make. Swirling the batter around the pan into a thin layer, he smiles to himself, happy with his abilities.

Andy yawns as he descends the stairs, stretching as he goes, "Hey, kid. You're up early." He pulls his hunter green robe tighter around himself, wearing only boxer shorts underneath. "Whatever you're making, it smells absolutely great. Fruit too?" He raises his eyebrows, "Your mother will be surprised."

"I eat healthy sometimes." He turns toward the man, "Even a light creme to go with it all. I wanted to make a bunch so that the two of you could have breakfast in bed, and there's enough for everyone. You're up pretty early too."

He shrugs, "Your mother was tossing and turning all through the night. Don't know if she was even able to sleep any." He sighs, "I think the case at work has her worried. Opening up old wounds and all that. Last thing I want is for her to worry about this too much. I hate it when she brings work home with her."

"She always brings work home with her." Rusty raises an eyebrow, placing the crepe onto a plate, "Do you want me to make yours, or do you want to make it?"

Andy holds his hands up, "Make it the way you want it to be eaten."

"You got it." The younger man grins proudly, "What's the case you're working on?"

"Stroh might be back." He runs a hand through his hair and as he hears the plate hit the floor, he realizes he opened his big mouth when he shouldn't have. He closes his eyes, "Sorry, son. I...I completely forgot you've been affected by all that."

"It's...it's okay." Rusty shakes his head a little, cleaning up the mess on the floor, "I'll just make you another one." He holds an absent hand over the wound, "All that was a long time ago. I've...grown as a man since then."

Andy watches the young man, "Still." He sighs, "Don't...don't tell your mother I told you. She'll...probably kill me."

"Probably." He smirks a little, trying to make the situation light again. The crepe doesn't take very long, he makes it how it was intended to be eaten by him, using the cream he made with the fruit he cut and rolling it gently, "If it tastes awful, let me know. I want to make it better next time."

"Rusty." He licks his lips, waiting a moment before continuing, "You can talk to me, alright? I know it's hard...I know it was a lot to-"

"Dad, listen...I just don't want to talk about it right now...or ever." Rusty glances over to him as he hands the man the plate of the fruit and pastry dish, "Thank you for the offer, but...I'm okay. Really. Alright?"

Andy nods quickly, using his fork to cut into the crepe, "Kid, you've missed your calling. This hits the ball out of the park."

"Thanks." He smiles proudly, "I'm going to make one for Mom and take it upstairs to her. Think she'd like that?"

"I think she'd love that. Especially spending time with you before Kate can take up all of your time." He pauses, "Oh, I forgot she's spent the night at Mac's. So, she won't interrupt you anyway." He chuckles to himself, "I'm going to watch the news on the tube. Go spend some time with Sharon. Make a whole day of it."

Rusty looks to him, nodding, "That actually sounds like a really good idea. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon stretches out on the California King bed in her master suite bedroom. The cool silk of the navy sheets relaxing her far more than she thought they would when she put them on the night before. She smiles to herself, needing this tiny piece of heaven in her room. Who would have thought it would be caused by silk sheets? Hearing the soft rapt at her door, she groans a little. "Come in." She calls, adjusting her head on her pillow with a yawn.

Rusty opens the door a bit, peeking his head in, "Morning." He smiles toward her, "I made you breakfast. I don't even think you'll complain too much about it this time." Opening the door more, he steps through it, the breakfast on a small tray table, lined with a glass of orange juice, hot cup of coffee, and a small cream colored vase with a fresh deep purple dahlia within it.

"Honey, you've outdone yourself." She pushes herself up a bit, resting against the plush headboard behind her. "You didn't have to do all of this. It isn't my birthday or mother's day." The woman grins a bit, hair akimbo and framing her face like some sort of light brunette halo. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugs, "I have to have an occasion?" He places the tray over her lap, taking a seat on the other side of her, "I like to do nice things for you once in a while and I've noticed you've been pretty busy lately. You're allowed to rest once in a while."

Running her hand through her hair and reaching over to her bedside table for a cloth scrunchie, she pulls her hair into a large ponytail. Sharon tilts her head to the side, "I have been busy, but that happens from time to time. I don't like not being busy...you know that."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"Exactly." She raises her eyebrows, amused with the concept. Reaching over her breakfast plate, "Crepes? I love crepes."

"I know you do. Crepes and fresh fruit. I made that cream myself...and I'm not telling you what's in it because it's a secret." Rusty smirks, "My secret."

"Well, I certainly appreciate it, Sweetheart." Sharon lifts a raspberry to her lips, tucking it inside her mouth. "Were you planning to go with Mac and Kate to the suit shop today?

"No, I had a better idea...which you're going to argue with me about, but I think you should listen because you have to do it anyway." He offers, leaning back against the pillows, 'Are these silk sheets? I'm liking the whole Navy and light gray thing you've got going on here."

"Rusty." She warns, moving her hand in a circular motion for him to continue his original train of thought.

"Fine, fine." Rusty yawns a little, "We're going to go to one of those yoga glasses that you pay for and never actually go to." When he doesn't hear her object, he continues, "And then we're going to go get massages with mani-pedis. How does that sound?"

"Delightful." Sharon grins ward him.

When it's obvious she isn't going to just say that, but doesn't actually want to say anything else to him. He sighs, "But?"

"You already said it yourself. I've been incredibly busy with a case lately. It's...a very important one and I really can't miss a moment to treat myself."

"Mom, you do though. Like...Dad said you were tossing and turning and that really isn't good for you. You usually don't do that. So, I know the case is on your mind, but relaxing your body may just make your mind work even better because it needs to just...chill out. Right? Rusty tries, "If something comes up or they need you back, then we can go back. However, you really don't need bags under your eyes for the weddings of your daughters. Am I not right?"

Sharon chuckles softly, "You're absolutely right."

"So what's the problem?" He raises his eyebrow, "Too busy to set aside a couple hours? Like, just a couple. I need to get my stuff done too. Katie said I should get my toenails painted. I can't just say no to my little sister like that. Especially when she's expecting me to look my best for her big debut as a flower girl."

"It's also your big debut as a best man."

"Exactly. So, let's just go today. Please?" Rusty swallows, needing to be close with his mother but not able to outright tell her that's the issue. He hasn't been able to sleep either, mostly from flashbacks of his ordeal at his biological mother's house.

Sharon can sense something is wrong with her son. She knows she must get to the bottom of it before anything at work. She nods a little, "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. I do hope there's lunch scheduled in there as well? My treat." She takes another bite of the breakfast pastry, smiling with a full mouth, "This is so good."

" _I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. I have my people all over our jurisdiction searching for the young woman." Provenza stood before his chief, eyebrows furrowed, "And you're telling me to pull them back due to budget cuts?"_

 _Chief Chloe Patel folded her arms, "Captain, it's more than that. In fact, you're better than to just assume it's because of budget cuts." Her eyes focused on the man, motioning to the seat in front of her desk, "I really rather have these conversation with you sitting instead of standing."_

" _So that you aren't intimidated?"_

" _So that I don't have to worry about your blood pressure causing you to faint." She waited a moment, tilting her head again for him to sit. She smiled when he finally followed her orders. "Good." She leaned back in the seat, "It's more than budget cuts. You have men and women putting their lives on the line each and every day. Correct?"_

" _Yes, ma'am." Provenza wasn't really sure where she was going with this train of thought._

" _And it's better that they don't take unnecessary risks. Would you agree, Captain?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, Chief."_

" _So, explain to me why you have men and women on a wild goose chase? There's routine patrols that cover the areas you're using the extra force for already. They've been alerted to the young woman's appearance. If Josephine Stark is anywhere in that area, someone is going to see it. Someone will slip up and she'll be out in the open." Chief Patel leaned forward, folding her arms on her desk, "I'm calling the men back. At this point in time, when your description of a suspect is so vague, it's unnecessary to have that many people looking for someone that may or may not even be there. While the Commander is on personal leave with her son, I'll be the one you're going to run things by."_

 _Provenza could feel his face turning red on its own, "If this young woman winds up dead, her blood will be on your hands."_

"I did this with Mom yesterday. This is so boring!" Kate calls out, holding her arms open, "And he's a boy. Do you know how to take measurements for girls?"

"Katie, be nice." Mac scowls toward her younger sister, "This is Carter and he's doing his job. Now, let's just try to make his job a little easier." She offers a soft smile toward the girl, "Also, if you're good, we'll go and get you a treat. You need to be good though or else we won't go."

The girl tilts her head to the side, "Sorry." She grumbles, pouting slightly. "Why do we have to do this again though?" When she notices her sister about to possibly yell at her again, her eyes widen, "I just want to know! I'm not even being mean right now."

Carter chuckles, "You're doing this because your sister has a special surprise for you and the only way you can get that surprise is if you let me finish." He smiles to the girl, "Besides, I'll even give you a lollipop after. What flavor of pop do you like the most?"

"I like grape." Kate nods, "Because nobody else likes it so there's always lots left...all the candy too. Nobody likes grape. I don't think the grapes know because I eat all of them. All of them." She waits for the man to look at her again, whispering, "All of them."

Mac rolls her eyes, "It's a different surprise than lunch later. A good one if you're good."

"Is it food?" The girl tries.

"Maybe. What's your favorite food?" She leans forward a little, "At least right now."

"The one with the fire?" Kate's eyes widen even larger, her emerald eyes glistening with excitement, "With the chicken and steak and the rice and the salad?" When she notices her older sister begin to smirk, "I am right, aren't I...are you going to let me have...soda?"

"Only if you're good." Mac chuckles at her sister's reaction to simple food, "I might even let you get some sushi."

"I am so happy."

 _Andy held onto his wife as they lounged in their backyard area. Late night, the stars were incredibly clear from their point of view on the large chez. "When I was a kid, I thought for sure I'd be a astronomer. Study the stars...and even beyond it. Actually, I wanted to be an astronaut."_

" _Really?" Sharon raised an eyebrow, smirking a little, "I never knew that about you."_

 _He shrugged, "It was something I was into as a kid. Still makes me happy to see a clear view though." He motions to various clusters of stars with his finger, "Orion...that one was always my favorite. His dog, Laelaps, at his feet...also going by the name Canis Major. There's Gemini too...Castor and Pollux. Can't believe I remember their names."_

 _She glanced up to his face, "Listen to you. You're so excited." She's surprised by it all, "I thought you were just some kid in Chicago who ran the streets and here you were too busy to do that because you had your head in the clouds...literally." Sharon smirked, "And why you were so excited to buy Katie a telescope when she asked for one at two years old...even going as far as to argue with me about it because I thought she was too young."_

 _Andy chuckled, "I'm full of surprises."_

" _Could have saved yourself an argument." Sharon lifted her head a little, kissing him tenderly, "I love this. I love just...sitting out here with you and relaxing and..." She shrugged, unable to find the words, "And you're telling me about Greek mythology and the constellations and it's...so oddly romantic."_

" _Think so, huh? He kissed her again, tightening his hold on his wife a little, "We can do other things under the stars, if you'd like...and I can talk about them for hours."_

" _If three of our children, and one grandchild, weren't asleep inside, I'd take you up on that, Lieutenant Flynn." Her grin widened, "We have right now though...the ability to...not be nude in our yard, just calls for us to be more...creative."_

" _Or, we can just go back to our bedroom...lock the door...let the kids take care of themselves." Andy waved his eyebrows a little, going in for another kiss, "Which would probably be our best bet because I'm not sure how much longer I can stay out here...without having my way with you..." He smirked, "I'd like to worship you...like the goddess Themis that you are."_

" _Themis?" Sharon lifted an eyebrow, not terribly knowledgeable on either starts or Greek mythology except in the basic sense._

" _Lady of good counsel." Andy gently placed a kiss along her jaw and neck, "Personification of divine order and fairness. That's all you." He moved his face back to look her in the eye, "I'm more of a Sancus myself...all about loyalty, baby."_

" _Let's...let's get up to our room."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon slowly strolls down the stairs, her cream colored silk robe wrapped around her with matching pajamas underneath. She notices the television on and knows her husband wouldn't be too far away from it. "So, you tell our son to come up and ask me to go for massages because you know I can't deny anything to him." She edges up to the back of the sofa, knowing how her husband would sit in the middle of it to watch whatever sports game happens to be on at the time. A smirk plays at the corner of her mouth, "Well played."

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady." Andy attempts to keep a poker face, "It was all his idea. You all should go and get ready before the weddings. Especially since Eve was saying she and Julio are just doing something incredibly small...and moved the date up yet again."

"You're attempting to change the subject."

"Nah. I just want my wife to feel as beautiful as she looks. A massage, maybe getting your nails painted, whatever. It might help you relax a bit." He nods a little, the television playing a Dodgers baseball game from the eighties. "I love helping my wife relax."

Sharon tilts her head to the side, "You know very well that my presence is needed in the department with this one." She folds her arms, "And you know why. Captain Provenza has been a bit-"

"Power hungry?"

"Out of sorts and I was asked by Chief Patel to just be present more often just to keep him under control." She nods slowly, "And you know that. I told you about that. However, you told our son to get to get to a massage."

"He needed it too." Andy shrugs, "We hear him scream at night. The thing really...fucked him up." He says bluntly, falling quiet for a moment before continuing, "We both know that. You rush to hold him, but...I know it's pushing you to the limit, babe. He's way past that. His psychiatrist can only help him so much...and the same with you. Maybe just...spending some time with you that isn't about that...or holding him or whatever, will help the both of you."

Sharon never considered that. She swallows, her voice quiet in her reply, "Yeah...you're right." She lifts her head, her eyes brimming with tears. Sharon is glad her husband isn't able to see her. "You could come too, you know. If you want. Massages are always a good thing."

"I would if I could." He chuckles a little, mostly to himself. "Mac is bringing Kate to the office later after her measurements and things. Also, I need to make sure Provenza doesn't have a heart attack. Liz and he are having issues lately and the subject of the case...isn't helping too much." He plays with a toothpick in his mouth.

She turns to lean down, gently kissing his cheek by his ear. "I was able to talk Rusty out of yoga for the day, I like to do that before bed-"

"And I like to watch."

Sharon rolls her eyes a little, smirking, "So, I need to go and get a shower." She gently runs her nails through his short silver hair, her lips still close to his ear, "Maybe you could come up and wash my back."

Andy moves quickly to get off the sofa and turn off the television, "I'd be happy to help with that, Commander."

" _Chad was..." Sharon shook her head, eyes set toward the floor instead of on her psychiatrist across from her, "Chad was too sheltered." She finally lifted her head, eyes meeting that of Dr. Newberry who was sitting in front of her, "Eve and I talk about it from time to time. Chad followed in the same footsteps as his father. He went to college and did an amazing job, played football. Everything. The whole nine yards...no pun intended." She huffed a soft laugh to herself, pausing before continuing, "I didn't know he was in the Emergency Room at the same time as my daughter and...he didn't even tell me when he got married. My husband was more informed than I was."_

" _Andy is his sponsor. There's a reason for that." Maude Newberry smiled softly toward the woman._

" _True." She adjusted her position on the sofa, "He was so angry with me after Charlie died...accused me of being the one that pushed him over the edge. He...he wouldn't talk to me for months. Wouldn't come to the hospital when Katie was born." Sharon shrugged a little, "And I didn't know how to...speak to him. I didn't know how to initiate conversation with him. Eve told him off and Andy...I don't really know what was said with my husband, but...I know it was enough to get him to go to Alcoholics Anonymous."_

" _Tough love. Maybe it's what he needed."_

" _And I was afraid to give him that." Sharon swallowed, "I didn't...I could never risk my son just not speaking to me. It's like...the worst thing to me. When he wasn't speaking to me, it was...it hurt me in a way I've never been hurt before."_

 _Dr. Newberry nodded slowly, scribbling something down on the pad in her lap, "How is he now?"_

" _He's...so much better. Like night and day. Calls me a few times a week. We try to meet up for dinner once a month at my home." She nodded, starting to smile ever so slightly, "He's married to a nurse who is...simply a delight. He works in IT, something he's always enthused over. They moved closer to us so that we could have a better relationship. I truly...I'm shocked at his turn around. I'm so proud of him."_

" _That's good. A sense of a complete or whole family is always a solid foundation for recovery. For both him and for you, Sharon." The older woman offers her a smile, "How about Rusty?"_

"This is the greatest day of my whole entire life." Kate watches through the rear passenger window from her booster seat within Mac's coupe. "I caught a shrimp this time. I'm getting better at it, I think."

"I think you're getting better at it too." Mac smirks, watching the road as her little sister pedals on from the backseat. "Do you want to know why you had to go and get measured again today?" She quickly glances in her rear view mirror, where she sees her sister nod, "Because I'm getting you a tuxedo like Rusty and I for the wedding. There's one stipulation though."

"Best day of my whole life." The girl mumbles incredulously.

"You have to wear the dress for the ceremony and the tux is for the reception. Do you think you can do that?"

Kate nods quickly, "I'm so happy. Will there be pictures?"

"A lot of pictures." Mac smirks, slowly pulling into the LAPD parking garage, "Like, more pictures than you even thought anyone can take. Ones before the ceremony, ones after the ceremony. Ones during the reception. A lot of pictures."

"And I'll get to look like a princess, right?" Her legs swing excitedly, her face aglow, "All the day long. I'll be the best princess."

"All day long, Katie. You already do look like a princess though. Like how your hair is perfectly curly, but not too curly, or how your eyes twinkle in certain lights...even glowing. It's weird, but it's just like other princesses."

Kate's eyes open more, "What if I'm really a princess?" She focuses on the back of her sister's head, sitting just behind her, "Like a for real princess."

"There are 'for real' princesses in the world, Katie." Mac smirks, finding a parking spot at the top of the car park, "From all over the world. That's how monarchy rolls."

"Like Pocahontas?"

"Well...I don't think Pocahontas was even a princess. She was the Chief's daughter." The young woman shrugs, opening her car door and moving to the back to let her sister out. She opens the girl's door, "Besides, Pocahontas is a gross oversight to the true story of the woman it's named after."

Kate furrows her brow, looking up at her older sister as she holds her hand, walking toward the elevators, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the story Disney told was nothing like what really happened...like even her name. In real life, the woman's name wasn't Pocahontas, she chose that much later. It was Matoaka and Pocahontas was actually her mother's name...who died when she was being born. She was a part of the Mattaponi tribe." She shrugs, "And she wasn't an adult ready to marry when she met John Smith...she was like ten or eleven," Mac shakes her head, "The story that Disney put out was very nice, but I just wish they would have created an original character with a similar backstory instead of just calling her Pocahontas."

"Whatever." The young girl makes a face, tilting her head left to right, "I still paint with all the colors of the wind."

 _Sharon sat in the waiting area, waiting for her son to exit the psychiatrist's office. She flipped through a small paperback she hadn't been able to read though she desired to. Just too busy. Whether it be at home or at work. Lifting her head when she hears her son's voice, she smiled a little, standing. "Ready to go?"_

 _Rusty nodded a little, still maneuvering slowly no matter where he went. His wound still healing, though it seemed to be going slowly. It became infected not long after. The doctor said it was unavoidable really. Too large and too deep of a wound and since he couldn't really get it cleaned properly, it was going to happen. He nods a little, "I um...he wants me to take some medication...for the anxiety attacks...and something to help me sleep."_

 _The offered him a soft smile and her elbow to hold onto as they walked, "How do you feel about that?"_

" _I don't know." He swallowed, biting his lower lip, "I don't think it will help any. I think I can do other things to help myself. I-I thought talking was enough to help and Dr. Joe doesn't think so."_

" _Rusty, taking medication for a mental issue isn't...conceding defeat or that you're crazy. Not in the least." Sharon shook her head slowly, strolling with the young man toward her car in the parking lot since he wasn't cleared to drive just yet, "It means that you understand and accept that you're allowed to feel better. Medication usually goes hand in hand with counseling in order to sort things out."_

 _Rusty glanced over to her, his bruises on his face still visible. Blue and purple marks with yellowed edges. He wore long sleeves in order to cover the contusions on his arms. "And...I'll start feeling better..."_

" _I can't promise anything to you, but I believe it will help." She opened the passenger side door, helping to lower him into the seat, "I still visit my doctor...and I used to take medication. I don't need it anymore like I once did." Sharon closed the door, moving around to the driver's side. She took a deep breath before opening the door and climbing inside, "Are you comfortable, Rusty?"_

 _The young man looked back to her, nodding slightly. "Yeah." As comfortable as he'd ever be._


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon leaves the room after her massage, a blissful smile filling her face. Her son already in the overstuffed tan leather pedicure chair, lighted water bubbling at his feet. "This was an absolutely brilliant idea." She takes the seat next to him, gently reaching over to hold his hand, "Are you having fun?"

Rusty nods a little, offering her a soft smile, "We should do this more often." He leans back in the seat, his eyes lidded heavily. "I fell asleep during my massage. They were really careful with...my scar and stuff." He yawns, "It's been...tough sleeping."

"I've noticed." She realizes as she stares to her son's face that he doesn't know about his nightmares, at least the ones that wake the house and cause her to go and hold him at night. "Have you spoken to Dr. Joe about not being able to sleep? He may be able to adjust some medication for you...or maybe you just need some simple melatonin." She absently strokes her son's hand, "What's keeping you awake?"

He blinks toward her, turning his head to smile to the attendants when they come to start their pedicures, "I don't know, Mom." He knows. A part of him knows. That basement. Everytime he closes his eyes, he's transported back to that basement and he knows his biological mother, the one who was only a teenager when he was born and was simply too immature to raise him properly, did nothing to help him. Nothing really. He'd never tell Sharon Flynn that though. The last thing he'd want is for her to worry.

Sharon nods slowly, "Well, if you figure it out, I'd be happy to listen to you." She glances down to the young man washing and massaging her legs and feet. "Just a simple neutral beige for the color, please." She nods, "Do you want the same, Rusty?"

"Nah." A smirk plays at the corner of his mouth, "Navy blue, please."

"You are a mess."

Rusty chuckles, "Sometimes, you just have to try different things, Mom. I always wanted to be one of those goth kids, but I didn't really look that good in black ever. So I couldn't. I wanted to though."

"Chad went through it...it lasted for about a month. He found it hard to continue his goth lifestyle at school, where his hair had to be a certain length and he had a uniform." Sharon grins, amused with the thought, "He'd listen to The Cure and pretend he understood what they were speaking about...it was obvious he didn't. I understood it better than he did." She nods, "Eve was an...grunge phase, I believe they call it grunge. There was a lot of plaid and ripped jeans and Doc Martens. Both of them had at least one pair."

"I never would have thought Chad would...with football and all that."

"He was like thirteen. He was still trying to figure out who he actually was." She nods, "We are all attempting to find different aspects of our own personalities that may otherwise be hidden. It never stops. Just like when I meditate or do yoga. Meditation only started a few years ago. Yoga years before that, but...I never would have tried either if I wasn't searching for myself."

Rusty falls silent for a bit, thinking about her train of thought. She was right. There was seldomly a time when his mother wasn't correct. "Yeah." He whispers finally.

"One day at a time, Rusty. That's all. Just one day at a time." Sharon hopes she's getting through to him.

" _Mom, you outdid yourself with this one." Chad motioned to the grilled chicken breast and homemade sides, "I never knew you could cook like this."_

" _That's because I didn't. Your brother did." Sharon smirked, humming a soft chuckle, "And your sisters helped."_

" _Hopefully not Eve. Did Eve help?"_

" _Shut up." Eve rolled her eyes, leaning back in her dining room chair, "It's food, you'll eat it. You said Tricia couldn't make it? Is she on duty?"_

" _Yeah. They've been pretty busy. Summertime always makes people do stupid things." Chad nodded, filling his plate up, "She said she had a guy who put a sparkler in the hole of his-"_

" _Too much information." Sharon called out, placing her hands over Kate's ears as the girl sat next to her. She sighed heavily, knowing her children were playful. "That story sounds fascinating, honey. However, maybe share it after dinner...when your sister has gone to bed?" She removes her hands from the girl's ears._

" _Where's the fun in that?" Rusty smirked._

 _Kate adjusted herself on her booster seat, taking a spoonful of peas into her mouth, "Thank you for making dinner, Rusty. It tastes pretty good."_

" _Pretty good?"_

" _Yes. Did you make cake?" She raised an eyebrow, hopeful, which made it's way into her voice, "Chocolate cake?"_

" _I'm not a baker." Rusty shook his head slightly._

 _Kate reciprocated the emotion, showing disappointment, "You didn't even try. Mom said I can not do things only after I try them three whole times. If I still don't like it, or can't do it, I don't have to do it again." She stabbed her fork into the piece of chicken, "Like, never again. Ever."_

" _Until you start going to school and have homework." Eve placed the food pieces onto her daughter's tray, letting the girl feed herself, "Then you may not get it, but you have to do it or else you can get in trouble at school." She glanced around the table, "I also decided to leave St. Joseph's and move to St. Mary Magdalene High School. I don't remember if I told you guys that."_

" _You prefer high school though, don't you?" Sharon smiled toward her daughter._

" _I'll be in charge of their Language Arts department. The English and Literature classes. It was an easy switch and I don't have to do too much except actually teach because I'll have an assistant." She grinned, "An assistant, Mom. I-only-have-to-grade-half-the-papers-that-I-usually-do assistant, Mom."_

" _That's fantastic, sweetheart."_

" _You can be lazier than you usually are, good for you." Chad raised his eyebrows, teasing his sister, only to get a playful hit to the arm from his mother as the woman reached across the table._

Eve carries her daughter into the Murder room, lunch bag strapped over her arm. She smiles until she sees an empty room, sighing that her surprise was foiled. Moving over to his desk area, she places the bag a top it. Glancing around, she really has never seen this place so empty. At least this floor so empty. Suddenly, a wave of nausea rushes over her. She sets her daughter into Julio's seat, retching into the metal waste paper bin next to his desk on her hands and knees.

Chief Patel was merely walking down the hall to her own office, but heard someone getting sick. She furrows her brow, making her way over. A slight smile flashes across her face when she sees the toddler, "Hello?"

The young woman holds a finger up, unsure of who it is, much less if she wants to talk with them. She retches again, taking a few moments before leaning back to a sitting position on the back of her legs. "Sorry...How can I help you?"

"How can you help me?" Chloe smiles to herself a little, "Do you know Detective Sanchez?"

"I'm engaged to him, so yes." Eve rises up, leaning over tying the bag, "And my Mom is the Commander here."

"And I'm the Chief here."

The young woman realizes she was speaking to someone who actually had clout around here. She offers a hand, "Sorry about that. I..." She pauses before motioning to the bag, "It happens."

Chloe nods slowly, "Is this your daughter?" She motions to the toddler sitting in the seat, a smile on her face, "Hello there, beautiful."

"Hi. My Fay-fay." Freya announces proudly, waving a little. She peeks her eyes over the back of the chair, still somewhat shy to those not readily familiar to her. Her dark curly hair pulled up into two buns on the top of her head. She was just half way through her third year of age, but spoke as someone just over their first. She spoke seldomly, but when she did, she was getting better and better at it. "My tee." She holds up three fingers.

"This is Freya." Eve offers a closed mouth smile.

The Chief grins, crouching to the toddler's level, "My name is Chloe...and I'm much older than three." She chuckles at the pure happiness of the girl, standing to look at the other adult, "I'm used to seeing Kate coloring at an empty desk or in your mother's office...She's a pistol, that one."

"That she is." She nods, folding her arms, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just...when the nausea comes...it comes. I can't really control it."

"I remember morning sickness with my son. I was the same way." She nods, "How far along are you?"

Eve sighs, running a hand through her hair, "Nearly ten weeks, we think. Is it that obvious? Julio and I wanted to wait until after my sister's wedding to tell people." She tilts her head to the side, "I don't know how likely that's going to be feasible."

Chloe chuckles a little, mostly to herself, "Well, it's only next week? Right?"

"Yes. I'm thinking I can wait that long, but Mom...she's a freak. She'll just...she'll just know. I can't explain it." She shakes her head a little, shrugging, "Whatever. I just don't want to detract from my sister's day. She deserves every second of it."

"I never realized just how closely knit this division was. You're all family in one way or another, or at least treat one another as such." The Chief nods, "Is Freya allowed to have crackers?"

Eve smirks, "Only if you're prepared to have a shadow every time we visit."

Chloe offers a hand to the toddler, helping her from the office chair, "I'd like nothing more."


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain, there's no reason for us to go in there." Sanchez shakes his head, "She hasn't been seen in this area and cell phone pings show the last known location as being about ten miles away."

"And she has three friends living in this general area. Friends always know shit." Provenza's eyes widen, giving the younger man a look, "I gave you an order and I expect-"

"You expect what?You expect that order to be followed blindly?" He looks forward through the patrol car window, "We're all out here...for nothing." The young detective falls silent for a few moments before continuing, "Can I be honest with you, Captain?"

The old man rolls his eyes, "Have you been dishonest with me, Julio?"

"Everyone is afraid to say anything to you. We think you're going to pop a vein." Julio nearly blurts, "We're worried about you." The man swallows, "You're making...unnecessary, crazy calls. The Chief wants you to take a vacation...before she has to put you on leave. Eve said that's what she told the Commander. I...we all just want you to calm down before something happens to you."

Provenza stares through the window next to him, unable to tell anyone before. "I have a lot on my mind, Julio." A part of him wants to walk Mac up the aisle. He isn't about to tell that to the young detective, but it has really been bothering him as of late. "I'll take a break when this case is over."

"The Commander can handle it, you know." He smirks, "She may soon be my mother-in-law, but I have nothing but good things to say about her."

The Captain huffs a chuckle to himself, "That's what you say now. I've had my fair share of mothers-in-law."

" _Grammy?" Katherine spoke from her coloring book as she sits at the coffee table in her grandparents home. The one her mother used to own, but gave to her parents to make it easier to be close, also easier to be made wheelchair accessible._

 _Evelyn Rooney pushed the lever of the motorized wheelchair that was a constant for her now-a-days. "Yes, my sweet Katherine?" She genuinely smiled to her youngest granddaughter. Her miracle granddaughter._

" _How old are you?"_

" _Ah." The older woman wasn't expecting that. She thread her fingers together, placing them onto her lap. "I'm incredibly old. Remember the big giant tree at my other house? The one in the yard, not far away from the patio?" When the young girl nodded, she continued, "When your grandfather and I were first married, that's when we planted that tree. We carved our initials into it."_

" _We shouldn't carve trees. It hurts them." Kate pouted, watching the older woman._

" _I know that now, but we didn't then." Evelyn smirked slightly, "That tree is bigger than the house now...who knows how many rings it may have at this point."_

" _Trees take a long time to grow. Right?"_

 _The older woman nodded, "They can take a very long time."_

 _Kate studied the older woman for a moment, tilting her head to the side, "At least five hundred."_

" _What?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what the girl is referring to._

" _You are at least five hundred years old." Her tone was serious, standing up from her spot and climbing into her lap, "And you have been around forever and ever...and that's okay because I love you anyway even though you're really very old."_

" _Well, thank you, sweetheart." The older woman had taken hold of the girl, hugging her close, "I love you too."_

Kate sits at Provenza's desk, waiting for the people to return from being out at a murder scene. Having retrieved her crayons from her godfather's bottom drawer, along with one of many coloring books. "I don't like Uncle Louie's chair, but Detective Amy's is so soft. I could fall asleep."

"I think it's okay." Mac shrugs from her father's workspace, near their mother's office. "Uncle Louie can be stubborn though. You know how he is." She smirks, her phone in her hand. She scrolls through her agenda, making sure she did all the things she needed or wanted to do today., "Bet he complains about his back hurting."

"He does." The younger girl grins, running to the hall when she hears the elevator open and the usual voices fill the space, "Welcome back, everybody!"

"Katie, hey!" Mike Tao chuckles, ruffling her hair as he walks past her, "Did you have fun with your sister?"

"I did, Mr. Mike. I'm getting my own blue tux like my sister and my brother and we ate at the place with the fire and we had so much fun." Kate beams, "Where were all of you?" She walks alongside the man, as if she works with them all. "Were you at a...murder?" She raises her eyebrow with the final word, "With dead bodies?"

The man smirks a little, amused by the precocious girl, "We were looking for a bad guy. However, we're back now. Your Dad should be up soon." He waves to Mac, "Getting excited or ready for it all to be over?"

Mac tilts her head from side to side, "A bit of both, I guess." She smiles genuinely, "I can't wait to make her my wife, but...I'm also hoping everything goes according to plan. As Dad says, when we plan, God laughs. So...this should be pretty interesting. Hopefully, for my fiance's sake, and my general mental health, it goes...well."

"Optimistic." Mike nods, "I remember when I married to my wife...like it was yesterday. Seeing her in a beautiful kimono with colorful flowers all around her...I'll always remember that. It was very Western compared to what our parents were accustomed to...my parents being Chinese and Kathy's are Japanese...it was an interesting, beautiful mixture of our cultures and our families."

"Was there something that you didn't want that she did or vice versa?"

"Well...she didn't want to wear the kimono. However, I realized that it would hurt her mother deeply if she didn't. I know it isn't what she wanted, but I think she was happy with the decision in the end." He shrugs, "I wanted something small, like what was traditional to my wife's heritage, but we went for something large and...crazy, to say the least. It's what my wife wanted. We did a bit of compromising here and there, but in the end, promising ourselves to one another is what it was all about."

Mac smirks, seeing in the man's face that he still truly loves his wife deeply, "Robin is super...jittery about the whole thing. What if the caterers mess up the orders? What if our friend forgets her lines or we forget ours? What if we forget the ring." She chuckles to herself a little, "Safe to say, it's driving me a little bananas."

"It will all be over soon." Mike nods, "Don't worry, Mac."

 _Rusty read the leather bound science fiction classic novel as he lounged on the sofa, a pillow held against his side as he slowly attempted to sit up. He groaned, dropping the book in the process. He was merely turning to his opposite side, why must this hurt so much?_

 _Mac jogged over from the kitchen area, having been making them lunch, "What are you doing?"_

" _Just turning." His eyes were tightly closed, "Fuck...Fuck this..."_

" _You know, if you let me help you-"_

" _-I don't need your help-"_

" _Of course not." Mac shook her head, knowing her brother to be rather stubborn in asking others for any type of assistance whatsoever. "So, I'm sure you can walk over to the kitchen without pain and make your own sandwich and soup...without pain. Come back over here and sit down to eat...all without pain or that stupid pillow." She motioned to the smallish throw pillow the hospital had given him to hold against his wound for when he moved, "But what do I know."_

 _He fell silent a moment, "You don't get it." Rusty swallowed, trying to move again only to grown once more._

" _Would you please stop?" She scowled at him, moving closer, "You're going to pop-" She paused, meeting his eye and removing the pillow to see a red spot forming, "You popped a stitch, jerk."_

" _My stitch to pop."_

" _Okay. Do you want me to call Mom?" Mac knew how juvenile that sounded, she folded her arms, "Because I will. Then I know you'll listen."_

 _Rusty rolled his eyes a little, "She's working."_

" _Exactly. The only reason she went back to work was because you promised her that you'd listen to me and let me help you when you needed it...and that I could call her if you weren't doing those things." She smirked, "Which I will totally do...don't try me."_

" _You're my little sister."_

" _I could tell Kate when she gets home. She'll literally beat your ass." Mac nodded a little, "So, idiot brother, let me help you move, let me help you get cleaned up a little, and let me help you get ready for lunch..."_

 _Rusty met her eye, "Or else what?"_

" _Or else I'll call Mom."_

"Did you have a good time?" Rusty grins toward his mother as they sit on the terrace of the fancy restaurant, watching their small lunch rush. Mostly people who wanted to sit inside, thankfully.

"Exactly what I needed." Sharon nods, reaching over to pat his hand, "Thank you."

"Of course. What are favorite sons for?" He knows she's giving him a look as he peers toward the menu in his hands. "These are the most expensive sandwiches...I can't wait to put them all in my face."

She rolls her eyes a little, amused by her son, "Get whatever you want. This lunch is on me."

"Mom-"

"You treated for the Spa and for the snack thing they went around with. It was incredibly healthy, delicious, and green, but...you didn't have to do that. Let me get this one." Sharon nods a little, "I insist. That's why I wanted to come here. I knew you'd like it." She tilts her head to the side, "I also like how they shorten the word 'sandwich'. I suppose they can't be bothered to put the whole word on a menu."

Rusty smirks, "They read well. They don't need to put the whole word...it already all sounds delicious."

She smirks, lifting her head from the menu, "How have your sessions been going with Dr. Joe?"

"Well...I mean, they're going." He shrugs, "He just lets me talk and it's usually not even about the thing or...me getting better. It's just about whatever."

"That's what therapists do. They make situations easier to deal with." Sharon nods slowly, "I'd say he's doing a pretty good job, as are you. The young man I brought home from the hospital a few months back is not the one I'm sitting with at this table right now." She reaches over to touch his hand again, "I'm incredibly proud of you, Rusty."

Rusty nods a little, "Thank you, Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Chief Patel holds the hand of the toddler girl, "You keep asking for more crackers, but I'm betting it's almost time for you to eat your dinner. Isn't it?" When the girl gives her a stern look, she chuckles to herself. "Oh, little Freya, I can see the Commander all over you. Whether you try to...do that or not." She shakes her head a little, realizing she's speaking to a girl who can hardly speak herself. Stepping into the Murder Room of the Major Crimes division, the girl lets go of her hand, flinging herself toward her father.

Julio lifts his daughter into his arms, holding her tightly, "Mi vida!" He gently rubs her back in the embrace, picking his head up and expecting to see her mother. Furrowing his brow, he notices the Chief standing in the direction his daughter ran in from. "Ma'am?"

Chloe Patel motions for him to follow her, which he obeys. She waits until he is next to her and they're walking away from the group and down the hall before she speaks to him. "Listen, your girlfriend is kind of...asleep in my office." Her voice calm, amused. "I'm not sure if she usually just falls asleep while talking to people, but...I'm not really offended."

"How long has she been out?" He shakes his head a little at the young woman's odd behavior.

"Well," She checks her watch, "Couple hours now."

"Couple hours?"

Chloe waves her hand a little, motioning that it isn't a big deal to her. "She brought you lunch and I kind of found her puking in your trash can..." When she receives another confused look from him, she continues, "I gave your little one a treat, but...you should probably get her home. I remember how I was in my early months of pregnancy. You're welcome to leave early. Get her something to eat."

Julio sighs, shaking his head a little, "I do apologize, Chief. She was always tired with Freya too." He softly kisses his daughter's head as she rests it against his shoulder. "Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind keeping quiet about the whole pregnancy thing? We aren't really telling people yet."

"At the rate she's going, you aren't going to need to."

 _Sharon sat at her son's bedside, hardback novel in hand, her stocking feet propped up on the bedside wearing hospital socks. Most of her days were spent here. At her son's side. Like any mother would. Hospital staff grew to know her well. It had only been a few weeks so far, but it was enough. Sharon has a way about her that made others feel like they've known her forever. It's always been one of her strong suits._

 _Rusty opened his eyes a little, noticing the woman at his bedside. He smiles a little, "You're going to have to go home sometime, you know."_

" _So are you, so stop getting infections." She smirked to herself, finishing the sentence she was on before placing the elaborate bookmark Katie had made her between the pages. She placed the book on the bedside table before reaching over to gently stroke the hair from his eyes, "You've slept sixteen hours today. I think that's a new record for you."_

" _Me too." He huffed a chuckle, groaning a little from the general achy feeling in his body._

" _They've been keeping you comfortable. So it isn't all your fault." Sharon smirked, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Are you hungry? Andy is home with Katie. He said he'd bring you up whatever you want for dinner. Even if it's one of those...burgers with too many toppings."_

 _Rusty's eyes were still groggy, he smirked, "I'm allowed?"_

 _She paused, watching him a moment, "They encouraged it. Said you have to eat something and they can't just keep giving you vitamins and saline bags." The woman waved her eyebrows a little, "So, what would you like?"_

" _I'm fine. He doesn't have to do that."_

" _Rusty Flynn...you're going to eat." Sharon narrowed her eyes, "Even if I have to hand feed you a cheeseburger."_

 _Rusty's smile widened. Amused with it all. "Sharon Flynn, my health conscious mother, ramming a cheeseburger down my throat."_

Sharon enters the Murder Room, hand in hand with her younger son, expecting to surprise everyone with their visit since they were all quite busy as of late and Rusty hasn't really been up to getting out much. Her skin glowing and a genuine relaxed aura about her. She notices everyone with their eyes to a computer screen, or ear to a phone handle. "Any word?" Her eyebrows raised, hopeful.

"None. There's nothing. No witnesses, no extra evidence, no one knows anything." Amy Sykes turns to look toward her boss, "The Captain had us canvassing...and...nothing." She shrugs, "It's...frustrating."

"Ah." She motions for Rusty to have a seat, having noticed him holding his side as they made their way up. "Maybe it's because we're being too...forceful with this. People might be afraid to talk."

"Yes, Chief." Provenza mumbles, placing the phone back onto it's receiver. "Alright, lady and gentlemen, that was the Chief. Hollywood has a scene that matches the others...we might just have another victim to add to our board. However, the Chief wants to let them process it and fax us over everything. Morales is also going to do the autopsy."

"That's a great idea." Sharon folds her arms, clad in a pair of jeans, a cardigan with a short sleeved shirt underneath, and some comfortable UGG boots, "I'm really hoping that it isn't, but if it is, let's hope there's some other concrete evidence left behind or maybe a witness."

"For the witnesses sake..." Andy uses his hands to speak a bit, "He hasn't been leaving any loose ends. We should broadcast an anonymous tip line."

"Good idea." She tilts her head from side to side, "However, it's a bit of a double edged sword. If we broadcast that we're looking for someone, he's going to get paranoid and careless...or he'll run." She sighs, "Either way, the murderer in this case is going to know we're onto him."

Provenza leans back in his chair, "Chief also asked that you head to her office, Commander."

"She knew I was here?"

"She had a feeling you'd show up and told the front desk to let her know when you'd arrive." The man offers a soft smile, "And said grab some cheese crackers from the vending machine. I have no idea what the hell she's talking about. That woman is crazy as it is."

"She isn't." Sharon scowls toward the man, heading toward the machines before back to the office. Opening the glass door, she notices her granddaughter sitting on the woman's desk, a crayon in her hand and some paper spread underneath her. "Freya?"

"Gam!" Freya, a toddler of few words, offers a grin and a few claps before returning to her colorful work.

Chief Patel sits in her seat, arm wrapped around the girl so she doesn't fall, "Julio just got back here not long ago and I sent one of my guys to the convenience store for some juice...for them both." She motions to the sofa opposite her desk, against the partition, "Are you related to anyone else in your division?" Her tone teasing.

"None that I'm aware of." Sharon offers Julio the crackers, "What's going on?"

"She's really groggy. Told her she needs to start checking her sugars again." Julio sighs.

"We were having a lovely chat and down she went." Chloe shrugs, "I didn't realize I was that boring."

"God, just leave me alone, please." Eve mumbles, her eyes heavily lidded, hardly blinking at all. "Just closing my eyes a couple of minutes."

"The vomiting probably didn't help her, Lieutenant." The Chief shakes her head a little.

"Just...just one cracker, okay?" Julio attempts to reason with his fiance, "It's your favorite too. The Captain Wafer ones with the chives and whatever. I'll get you some more for home. Please? Chief said you weren't feeling well and the Commander is here now too."

"Commander Flynn?" Eve smirks a little, amused with herself mostly, "All of you overreact."

"She was only diabetic with Freya though." Sharon motions to the toddler, then pauses, standing over her daughter. "I knew you were pregnant. I was waiting until you said something because of the last time...and this is why you should have said it sooner."

The young woman allows her boyfriend to feed her a cracker, grinning around it, "If only I could get you to do this with grapes...while fanning me with a big palm frond..." She giggles a little to herself, "Think of the possibilities."

"We'd rather not." Chief Patel gives them a playful look, then peers down to the paper the toddler was drawing on, "I bet red is your favorite color, isn't it?"

"R-e-d." Freya blushes, dipping her head to the side.

"You're incredibly intelligent, little Freya." She glances back over to the group, "Is she coming around?"

"They worry too much, Chief Patel." Eve finishes the other crackers on her own, slowly sitting up more as she gathers her bearings.

"Well, to their credit, you did fall asleep on my sofa."

Sharon folds her arms, "Which I apologize for, ma'am."

"Oh, please. Your family holidays must be very interesting." Chloe shakes her head slowly, then glances back to the toddler, "Do you want to take a few pieces of paper with you?" When the girl just looks at her before leaning forward to run her finger along the woman's features, "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to take that as a yes."

"She's painting your face." The older woman shrugs, turning back to her family, "Do you want me to take her home?"

"I told him to go ahead already, as should you. Why are you here today, Commander?" The Chief watches them still, "Not that I didn't think you wouldn't try to sneak in, but I'm just curious. Hollywood is going to take a few hours to process and write things up, as well Dr. Morales and you all shouldn't start worrying about anything until he tells you that you should, really." She shrugs, "You can tell your people to go on and head home, if you'd like, Commander."

"I came to be briefed because I know Captain Provenza has been a bit...aggressive with you during this whole thing. Which I apologize for as well." Sharon offers, "He doesn't pull any of that with me anymore and I'm betting he won't with you in due time."

"We will go and get you all a wheelchair from supply so you can get her down to the garages without risking her falling." Chief Patel stands, holding the toddler on her hip, "And take the elevator down the other hall. It will avoid the stairs when you just come in. Just bring my chair back tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Julio continues to sit next to his betrothed, "Thank you for everything, ma'am."

"Don't mention it...especially to Captain Provenza, I like to keep up a rough exterior for him." She lets the toddler down, amused when she continues to follow her out of her office door.

Sharon releases a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. "I can't believe you, Evey. You need to keep things in your purse for this. Especially now."

"Well, I just barfed beforehand...really, I couldn't have even been asleep that long."

"Three hours." Julio holds her hand, genuine concern covering his face. Flashbacks to his first wife spread through the back of his mind. "I mean...what if you were home alone with Freya? I told you to check when you had that dizzy spell in the kitchen the other day. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Again, you're making a big deal out of it." Eve folds her arms, taking her hand from him. She's able to feel her mother's dissatisfied eyes from above her, "I'm fine though. Just a bump."

"Check your damn sugars, Evey. I'm not telling you that you need to run to the doctor for medicine yet, I just want you to try to keep track of it with diet and monitoring now that you know it's going to be a problem again." Sharon offers, "You owe it to Freya and to whomever you're currently gestating in there."

"You know?"

Sharon pauses, knowing she probably didn't hear her say it before, making eye contact with the young woman when she glances over to her, "I'm a detective."


	8. Chapter 8

The big day. Light rain outside, but they say rain on one's wedding day is a good omen. So far. So good.

Kate stands next to be soon to be sister-in-law, watching as a hired hairdresser makes her teal lochs into glistening curls. "You look like a mermaid." She mumbles to the woman, "Robin." She pats the woman's leg, "Robin, you look like a mermaid."

"Thank you, Katie." Robin grins down to the girl, trying not to move her head too much. They were, for the most part, all getting ready together. Having rented adjoining rooms at the hotel they'd be wed in on the first floor in the ballroom. The betrothed pair are continually cautious as to not peek through the open doorway into the other room.

"Have you always had mermaid hair?"

"You mean, was I born with teal hair?" When the girl nods, she continues, "Yes, my mother always just colored it mousy brown when I was a kid." She teases.

Kate takes off toward the other room, "Mac, you are marrying a real mermaid!" She yells excitedly.

Sharon shakes her head slowly, "Are you sure you want to marry into this family?" She smirks to the young woman in the chair, her hair having been curled and styled first. She was nearly ready to put on her own gown. She sips from the glass cradled between her fingers filled partially with mimosa.

"I don't know why I can't just have one glass." Eve scowls toward her mother, her own hair flowing with a luscious thick braid holding the upper part of her hair as she lounges on the sofa.

"Shut up."

Robin grins broadly, "Sharon, this is exactly why I want to marry into this family, for the comedy." She waits for the hairdresser to finish for a moment, tilting her head from side to side, realizing her neck was tired after holding it in place for so long, "I'm an only child and I didn't have any cousins until I was a bit older. So it's all pretty new to me."

"Well, I'm happy my children are a source of entertainment. Imagine, just for a moment, living with all of them. I don't recommend it." Sharon teases, taking another sip of her drink, "And the worst, out of all of them, is my husband. He's just more low key than the others. However, I wouldn't change a single thing."

The teal haired woman finally rises from her seat, "I just really want some pizza." She pouts, glancing to her soon to be sister-in-law as she strolls back into the room, "Katie, want some pizza?"

"I always want some pizza." Kate nods, "Forever."

"I'll order it with my phone. Kate, go ask the other room what they want or if they're cool with a shit ton of pizza." Eve offers, waving her eyebrows, "I was just thinking about pizza."

"It's ten in the morning." Sharon gives the her eldest daughter a look, "Besides, I'm not entirely sure we have the time.".

"And I'm sure I can find at least one place that will deliver here at this hour, within the hour." She nods, "Challenge accepted."

 _Andy made eye contact with his wife across the crowded room. His smirk started to broaden and she knew he had something on his mind. When she nodded toward her office, he followed not far behind. "Mac showed me a picture of your dress."_

 _Sharon began to chuckle, closing the door to her office when he ignored that it was still open. "That's what you were trying to get my attention for?"_

" _Well, it's uh...it got my attention." He waived his eyebrows a little, as he slowly lowers the shades of her office one by one, "I just have a navy tuxedo. I mean...it looks nice, but...it's not what you've got going on." He turned to face her once he finished, "It's going to look nice on the floor after the reception is over..."_

 _She rolled her eyes a little, amused, "Or draped nicely over a chair."_

" _I'm...excited, Sharon." Andy moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face in her hair near her neck. He gently brushed his lips against the part of her jaw just under her ear, "You're already breathtaking and...sheer anticipation is...a hell of a thing."._

" _And we're at work, honey." Sharon closed her eyes, lifting her hand to place on the back of his silver hair, "We promised one another that we wouldn't...get this close at work..."_

" _Nah." His hands went under her black blazer, resting against her waist, "You made me promise that...I never agreed really..."_

" _Andy-" She warned._

" _Come on." Andy pulled back a moment to meet her eyes, "I know you secretly have fantasies about this...at work..."_

" _You do." Sharon tilted her head to the side, "And knowing the rest of our team, they know exactly what those eyes ment...the way you were looking at me. I can only imagine what they believe we're doing in here in just these few minutes just because you closed the blinds." She sighed, "If Chief Patel walks up here..."_

" _If Patel walks up here, she'll see the blinds closed...and the doors locked. Can't accuse what you can't see..." When he received a look from his wife, he backed away slightly, "Patel will see her Commander hard at work." When the woman he loves continued to give him a look, he sighed, bringing his hand behind his head, "Listen, Sharon...I just...sometimes I just...want to have relations with my breathtaking wife. I know, I know, hard to imagine-"_

" _Now, Lieutenant Flynn, you're going to adjust my blinds, unlock my doors, and return to your desk with that hard-on." She knew he loves it when she uses such crass terms, "And you're going to sit at your desk and try to hide it...in pure anticipation of what I'll do to you when we get home."_

 _Andy began to smirk, "And what could that be?"_

 _Sharon moved behind her desk, taking a seat, and gently began playing with her earlobe, another thing she knew to drive him crazy, "You'll have to wait to find out, Lieutenant."_

"You look great, baby." Andy adjusts the ivory colored rose on his daughter's lapel. She wore a white tuxedo jacket, matched with navy tuxedo pants. "I can't believe you're getting married today. My baby girl...getting married."

"Well, there's still Kate." Mac shrugs, a smirk playing at her lips. "Don't know who would consider putting up with her though...honestly." She grins more, "I just...I can't wait to see Robin. I love her so much and...my skin tingles because of how...happy I am. Just...genuinely happy." She shakes her head a little, "I haven't felt this in a long time...if ever..."

He leans in, softly placing a kiss on her forehead, "The first time I laid eyes on Sharon...I knew I'd end up with her some day. It was supposed to be that way. No matter how it was set to happen, it was going to happen." His constant smirk begins to grow into a genuine smile, "And when she waltzed into the Murder Room...years after seeing her last, I couldn't believe she didn't change. Not one bit...it was freaky."

The young woman chuckles softly, "I'm sure your wife wants to hear that you thought she looked freaky."

"Breathtaking," Andy pauses, feeling the word wasn't enough, "Graceful-"

"My mother's never been described as graceful. Clumsy as hell, that one." Eve steps through the adjoined doorway between the rooms, adjusting her nude colored pump as she does so, "I've seen you trip over absolutely nothing...just...walking along and trip-"

"Not true!" Sharon calls out, having heard her daughter. She walks up next to her, peeking her head through the doorway as well, "We're going to head down in a little bit. You all want to get down there to help people sit?"

"Why do I need to help people sit?" Rusty furrows his brow, never actually being to a single wedding before that wasn't hosted at the Justice of the Peace. "Can't they sit on their own? I thought hotel staff-"

"Rusty." She scowls slightly, playfully toward her son, "Follow Julio's orders, same with you, Chad. He should be back in a moment. He went to get the girls some crackers. Mac will stay with your father since he's walking her down the aisle."

Andy glances over, catching sight of his wife for the first time since the morning. Her face made up, hair done perfectly, dress wrapped ever so around her figure. "Hey." He begins to grin, having immediate tunnel vision on his wife, "You look..."

"The kids are here." Sharon blushes, stepping into the room more when he moves over toward her. She notices her daughter move away from them, giving the two a quiet moment together. "You got all excited about my dress, you neglected to mention how... amazing you look in a navy tuxedo."

"I clean up well." He licks his lips, "I want to kiss you, but I know you'd probably hit me if I did that."

"I would." She smirks, "With all the time and effort the makeup artist put into this...had to bring in the trow and plaster..." She teases, chuckling with him.

"I didn't even notice you were wearing any." Andy takes hold of her hand, lifting it to his lips to gently kiss her knuckles. "I know you love weddings."

"I do." Sharon nods, holding his hand still. "Robin looks amazing...her anxiety is getting to her slightly, but I think she'll be a bit better when all eyes aren't on her." She lets out a self reassuring breath. "Everything will be fine. Did Provenza say people have started to arrive? Have you talked to him this morning?"

"He went with us to breakfast and just left an hour or so ago." He shrugs, "I haven't spoken to him since he left."

"Call him, please. Check in."

"I'm not married to him, you know..." Andy teases, reaching a hand into his pocket, removing his mobile phone within it.

"You even chose a phone case to match your tuxedo?" Sharon smirks again, "I got a personalized travel mug and you got a phone case. I'll probably be stealing that."

"I'd expect no less." He chuckles, "You girls finish up. Mac still needed to get her stuff done, but you know her..."

"I'm keeping it simple, Dad." Mac calls out, hearing her name being mentioned.

"We still have plenty to do and only an hour to do it." Sharon waves her eyebrows, reaching her hand up to gently stroke her husband's cheek, "I'll see you in a little bit, handsome. Don't forget your room key for later."

"The phone case has a card slot." Andy grins broadly, watching her walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

" _You know, when you suggested that we get married by Elvis, I thought you were joking." Andy held his wife in the large Whirlpool tub in their Presidential suite, "I mean, I'm glad I was able to talk you out of it, but you were totally serious back there, weren't you..." It wasn't a question and she knew that._

 _Sharon chuckled, "I was in love with him since I was just a girl and when in Vegas..." She shrugged, "I'm surprised Lieutenant Provenza agreed to watch Kate for a few days."_

" _Well, it's mostly the kid watching her with Louie making sure he eats."_

 _She nodded, "I trust Rusty wholeheartedly, especially when it comes to Katherine. She's taken with him. Like a fish to water really. I know the Lieutenant would make sure they're tended to, but...I'm relaxed, I have the love of my life in this hot tub, and I haven't a care in the world right now. Not a single one. Can you believe that?"_

" _When you aren't worried, you look even more beautiful." Andy nuzzled his face against her neck, softly kissing the area, "I didn't even think that was possible."_

" _It doesn't happen often enough, really." Sharon admitted, "You know, we should try to do this once in a while. Not necessarily come here, but...just taking a night or two at a hotel. Even if it's the one a few blocks from home. Just something that we can go to get away."_

" _I think that's a great idea. Little anniversary trips..."_

" _Hopefully we aren't too busy." She sighed before moving over to sit on his lap and kiss his lips fully and deeply._

Mac holds her wife closely as they sway, one of the many first dances as a committed union, "That went great, didn't it? Not a dry eye in the house. Just the way I like it." She smirks, pecking the other woman's lips with her own, "And you...my heart skipped a beat when I saw you...when Dad was walking me down the aisle."

"I think it threw people because the one in the suit is usually the one in the front. The one in the white dress is usually the one to be handed off." Robin shrugs, smirking, "Your Dad couldn't stop crying, your Mom just had a grin on her face and glistening eyes, hell...even your Dad's work partner was crying."

"Uncle Louie is...well...an enigma, to be honest. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"He seems like a character. I can't wait to get to know everyone better." She shrugs, "We kind of keep to ourselves a lot. Most of which is my fault because I'm not used to having a large extended family, or a close knit family, but...I wouldn't mind if we, maybe, moved closer to everyone. I know you wouldn't mind spending more time with Katie. She seems like a pistol."

"My parents are saints for putting up with her shit." Mac chuckles softly, "You don't know the half of it. Quick as a whip, ball of energy. She's...the best parts of both of her parents." She pauses, "Or the most annoying, take your pick."

"And Rusty...has been talking to my cousin since we walked in. He's exactly Jin's type." Robin grins broadly, hearing the music begin to trail off. When her wife dips her and kisses her deeply, she hears the room erupt in whistles and applause. "We should go thank everyone...maybe get a drink...or five?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Flynn."

" _We're setting some ground rules for this wedding, Katherine." Sharon brought her large coffee mug to her mouth as it was settled nicely between her hands._

" _I don't like rules, Mom." Kate rested her elbow on the table, watching the woman in front of her, "Why do I need rules at a party?"_

" _Because there will be people there that you don't know...and even ones that I don't know."_

 _The young girl nodded, "Okay."_

" _You don't leave with anyone you do not know. It doesn't matter if you they need help, it doesn't matter if you think they work there, it doesn't matter if you think we know them, you always find your father or myself." Sharon kept a serious expression on her face, watching her youngest daughter, "That's the most important one."_

" _Okay. Don't leave with strangers, check." Kate motioned with her finger in the air, motioning a check mark, "What about Uncle Louie?"_

" _Uncle Louie is fine, he's your uncle, and not a stranger. Just like any of your siblings are fine."_

" _My brothers and sisters."_

" _Yes." Sharon nodded slowly, "Exactly. The plan is for you to spend the night with either Eve or Chad. It's up to you."_

" _I need to take care of my baby, Mom." Kate mirrored the same serious expression her mother was showing, always serious when it came to her niece, "Why aren't you and Daddy coming home?"_

" _Well, because we'll be too busy helping and we will be very tired."_

" _Is it so that the two of you can do your special hugging?"_

 _Sharon furrowed her brow, tilting her head to the side, "Special hugging?"_

" _One time I went to your room. You and Daddy didn't hear me, but you were awake and..." She shrugged, "Rusty called it special hugging. That people who love one another like to special hug and it's their private time together. You and Daddy are going to be special hugging?"_

 _It had taken the woman a moment to realize what the girl was referring to, "Sleeping mostly. You aren't exactly quiet, Katherine." She folded her arms, leaning back in her seat, knowing her face was heating up with a blush. "And you're going to be tired too. It's a long day. Everyone is going to be tired after the long day and the party."_

 _Kate leaned forward, touching her forehead against her mother's, "Everyone is going to be special hugging probably." She knowingly responded, waving her eyebrows._

 _Sharon placed her hand on the girl's cheek, moving her face up to kiss the girl on the nose, "I'm going to kill your brother."_

"Come on, kid. I've danced with your mother twice and people are starting to think it's weird." Provenza offers his hand to the Commander's eldest daughter, a smirk painting his face, "I'd rather they thought it was weird with you than with her."

"I understand." Eve rises from her seat, taking his hand, "Don't have to work with me."

"Exactly my thinking." He guides her over, "There's something about slow dancing that relaxes the hell outta me...and I don't like to see you sitting alone."

"Julio is at the bar, Chad is sticking with Freya, and Rusty is..." She glances around, "Over there, making out with Robin's cousin...I think that's her cousin. He's got a few drinks in him as well." She shrugs, letting him lead as they sway with the dance, "I'm not too wild about big parties, anyway. I like the preparation, the pampering, the dressing up, and all that, but I'm not one for the other stuff. Interacting and the like."

"I get ya." Louie nods, "I'm surprised you aren't with Julio at the bar. I already had my three drink max. Scotch on the rocks."

Eve realizes he doesn't know, also realizing she's lost track of who knows her news and who doesn't, "That would be because I'm pregnant and my feet hurt too much to keep standing with him, partaking in nothing but listening to them talk and watch the ball game on the television in there."

He raises an eyebrow, "Well, congratulations. Hell of a way to tell your favorite uncle."

"You aren't actually my uncle though." She giggles to herself, noticing his mock horror.

"And why haven't you taken those heels off? I'd have rubbed your feet for you."

"I know you would have, but people would probably think that was weird. Not for us, but weird to other people who don't really know us." Eve raises her eyebrows, "I have this thing that I don't like to disassemble a clothing ensemble until I'm finished with the occasion. Which is why I didn't switch to the flat loafers Mac and Robin gave the bridesmaids at the wedding rehearsal." She leans her head on his should, "I will when I get into the car, but not until then."

Louie listens intently, "So you're crazy. Got it." He likes this. There was something about the eldest Raydor child that he connected to nearly instantly, ever since the crime scene in which he met her, and she was the victim. They both connected on a different level and he'd probably do anything for her if she asked him. It was because of her that he gave her mother a true chance as the leader of his division.

"Certifiably." She hums a chuckle in his ear, hearing him reciprocate the emotion. "Mom and Andy are having a great time, everyone is having a great time. Mac and Robin look absolutely beautiful and they can't stop smiling."

"Weddings do that for people. That's why I've had quite a few of them." His hand rests reassuringly on the small of her back, "It's okay to forget about the worries and just...enjoy things. Like now. You're a great dancer."

"Says the man that leads." Eve raises an eyebrow, picking her head up a moment to make eye contact with him, "I used to do this. Dance. I used to dance when I was younger, between the sports. It kind of sucked to lose it."

"Why did you need to lose it? Can't you and Julio just...dance?" His hand begins to gently rub her back, "We get older, but there's a lot we can keep doing. I mean, look at me, knocking at death's door and still the most handsome guy in the room."

"How do you do it?" She grins widely, "I'm jealous."

Provenza rolls his eyes, teasing her, "Some people are lucky like me, I guess."

" _Dad, can I, like, ask you something and you not get all upset and shit?" Mac had taken a seat next to her father on the overstuffed sofa in the living room of his home. When she notices him nod, she continues, glad the Dodgers game was on so he wouldn't pay too much attention to what stupid question she had to ask. "Do you think Matt would have liked Robin?"_

 _Andy instinctively put his arm around her shoulders as they sat there, "Honestly, baby, I didn't really have much time to learn...or relearn, how my son was. I didn't know about his life where he was before he came home. I didn't know the things he suffered there and elsewhere." The subject of his son caused him to swallow, nervous about the topic in general. "However, Matty loved you as much as I love you." He paused, his eyes remaining on the television before him as he attempted to keep her from noticing the tears that were beginning to form in his lower lids, "And I see how much you love Robin and how much she loves you."_

 _She could feel herself getting upset, but leans against her father more, hiding her wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand from him. Not speaking, not able to. All she could do was listen._

" _And I know that anyone who loves you as much as she does, as much as we do, and treats you like the Queen that you are, is okay in my book." He nodded, a tear finally spilling over, slowly down his cheek. "As long as you're happy, safe, and taken care of, we'd like whoever you brought to us." He smiled softly, "He'd have loved her, baby. Don't worry."_

 _Mac nodded a little, reaching up to hold onto him more as if she was just a girl. Matthew Flynn had been on her mind lately and it was something she just needed to know. Something she needed to hear with her own two ears. Something she needed to hear from her father. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered out._

 _Andy's arm wrapped around her more, his tone matching her's, "I love you too, baby."_


	10. Chapter 10

"So, explain to me why we are babysitting your brother?" Julio adjusts the rear view mirror to look at the young man who was nearly passed out in the back seat of their sedan. "We were able to have a night to ourselves and he's old enough to take care of himself. You guys all baby him. I bet he'd like a little alone time."

Eve rolls her eyes, sighing as she adjusts the mirror since she was the one actually driving the vehicle, "We never said he can't take care of himself." She slaps her partner's hand as he reaches up to move the mirror again, "What happened to you not wanting to drink tonight?"

He glances toward her, "It was a long day."

"Tell me about it." She nods, "I'm surprised Freya lasted as long as she did." She smirks, "And that Chad was more than happy to hold onto her. Though, I think that was because the rest of you idiots hear the words 'free bar' and you go apeshit." She rolls her eyes, noticing Julio's hand has snaked its way onto her abdomen. "I'm going to need your help getting him inside. Mom said his nightmares aren't really...aren't getting better. They're worse when he thinks he's alone. I'm even tempted to make you take the sofa so I can keep him in bed with me."

"Disposing a man in his own house." Julio furrows his brow, still rubbing her nearly nonexistent baby bump, "What if I wanted to...have some time with you?" He leans over, kissing her shoulder.

Eve chuckled softly, mostly to herself, "I'd tell you to keep wanting. My feet are killing me, this dress nearly doesn't fit, and-"

"You're beautiful."

"You're drunk." She keeps her eyes on the road, not impressed by him in the slightest. "We have brunch tomorrow morning at my parents. Hopefully you have a terrible hangover."

"Nah." Julio waits until she pulls up outside their apartment, leaning up more to capture her lips with his own.

Eve rolls her eyes, letting him finish with her kiss, "Just get Rusty. Put him in our bed and you'll take the sofa."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'll come to tuck you in." A smirk plays at her lips as she watches his face. The idea of what she could possibly mean moves slowly in his expression, making him unable to get out of the car fast enough.

 _Chad held his niece against him, doing his best not to walk into the bar area and take up a glass next to his brother-in-law and friends. His foot bounced against the hardwood flooring of the dancehall as he leaned back against the seat. His eyes stared outward, at no one in particular, just trying to keep his mind off of the glasses of champagne that were littering his table. His wife did her best to help by continually clearing the glasses around him._

 _Sharon Flynn noticed her son's expression as she moved closer to him. She gently placed a hand on his knee as she had taken a seat next to him, "Looks like you have a passenger there."_

 _He didn't notice her even walk over. His head quickly turned to face her as he offered a smirk, "Yeah, she had a big day. It's a little too crazy in here for her anyway."_

" _I agree." She nods, able to tell why he was the one stuck with his niece. She glances around, noticing Eve dancing slowly with Provenza. Moving closer to her son, as for them to hear one another better, "You might not be able to get rid of her tonight."_

" _I'd be okay with that. With work for both Tricia and I, we haven't had much time to spend with her...or Katie for that matter." Chad shakes his head slowly, "I'm going to take her with me tonight."_

" _I think that would be a good idea." Sharon continues to reassuringly rub his leg, "You'll probably end up getting your little sister as well. She'll go wherever Freya goes." She offered him a soft smile, "Are you sure it won't be too much for the two of you?"_

" _Freya hardly has any Uncle Chad and Aunt Tricia time. Tricia already has a room at the house set up for Kate whenever she wants to come over. It's all about time and logistics really." He shrugged, picking a hand up to gently rub his niece's back. "Things have been hard as of late, so they'll be a welcome distraction, Mom."_

 _The woman offered him a gentle smile, leaning over to kiss his temple, "I'm proud in everything you do, Chaddy. Remember that. You're doing a great job." She ruffled his thick hair when he smirked a non-spoken reply, "You look like your father when you do that. The good part that was somewhere hidden within him that I fell for in the first place." Sharon chuckled to herself. "Have fun with the girls tonight...also, good luck. You're going to need it."_

Andy opens his eyes slightly from the sun's rays lighting the room. He blinks slowly, his wife's nude frame still sleeping against him. They aren't able to do this at home. Kate figured out how to jimmy their door open, not to mention there's always someone around. Waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust for him to see the clock on the wall. He smirks, knowing she made plans to have brunch at home. He usually isn't awake before her either, never really able to see just how beautiful she is like this. Andy begins to run his hand through her wild hair, pins taken out one by one and placed on the table next to her. "Shar..." His voice gentle, throaty.

Sharon moans a little, pulling closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. Her favorite way to relax mostly. "Time is it?" She groans a little.

"Well, let's not think about numbers. You have enough time for a relaxing bath. I can call staff up to prepare one for you, if you'd like. All before we get home in time for the brunch you demanded happen-"

"I was stupid to demand brunch."

"Well, I don't think you were stupid. Just didn't expect yourself to be this relaxed or to sleep as deeply as you did." He smiles to himself.

Sharon opens a blurry eye slightly, looking up to his face, "Why did you let me do that? I don't even like to cook."

"Which is why I assumed I'd be doing the cooking from the start." Andy nods slowly, "So, should I call them up to prepare a bath? I'm thinking some bath salts and rose petals...probably. I heard it from Provenza that's what they do here. Said you'd probably like it."

She shakes her head a little, closing her eyes again, "I'd rather just lay here with you longer."

"If you don't want the bath, I may call them up for myself." He chuckles when he receives a playful slap to his arm, holding her closer in response. "I agree, but we still have to start getting up anyway...and I like to see you naked. So why not wake up to a nice bath in that giant tub before we have to go home?"

"Fine, fine." Sharon rolls to her back, opening her eyes and taking in the room. "I love weddings...yesterday was no exception."

"Agreed." Andy lifts the phone, calling to the front desk and asking them about drawing the bath. He places the phone back to the receiver, looking at her. "I love how you treat every wedding we go to as our own. I like the honeymoon part." He waves his eyebrows, watching her. "I remembered to gently place your gown over the chair last night." He knew she had only a couple of drinks to help her relax. Luckily, she had wine, tasting like berries never affected him negatively.

She glances over to the area in which he was mentioning, "I wasn't as thoughtful with your slacks. I apologize." She notices them crumpled to the floor, looking back toward him, "We did look fantastic together last night. Can't wait to see how the pictures turn out."

"Me either." He motions to the tote bag of disposable cameras, "We need to drop them off as well." Andy hears a knock at the door, grabbing a white robe from the door frame to wrap around himself. "Thanks so much." He nods to the attendant who is there for the bath. Walking back to where his wife was, he notices she's just pulled the blanket over her head, causing him to laugh. "Let me make you some tea, Shar. You'll feel better."

"I would appreciate that." Sharon mumbles from under the covers, not wanting to get up to grab a robe and needing to shield her naked form from the hotel staff


	11. Chapter 11

"You have a whole room just for me?" Kate grins toward her brother, sitting up in bed and wearing a set of pajamas her sister-in-law had bought for her.

"Of course, Katie." Chad smirks toward his sister, "And Tricia bought you some stuff to wear. We're always really busy and aren't able to see you as often as we would like, but you've always had this here. It was important to us to have you over as much as we could when we moved here. Just so happened that we got really busy. I'm sorry for that." He has always felt like he needed to apologize to his younger sister, mostly because of how he thought and acted toward her from the time he found out his mother was pregnant, until he started going to Alcoholics Anonymous.

"It's okay. This room is really nice." She looks around, "Like at Ikea. I went there with Uncle Louie and Lizard once. Have you ever been to Ikea?"

"Surprisingly, no." He shakes his head, taking a seat on a beanbag within the room, "You like the colors and everything? We want it to be exactly what you want so that you'll feel at home whenever you stay."

"You should go to Ikea." Kate nods, "It's like...really nice. Like the perfect house." She grins broadly, "Do you think Tricia will help me fix my room at home?"

"Didn't Mom and Andy hire a designer to fix your room at the house?"

Kate shrugs, "I want it like this though...with this light green and the peach...and the sparkly things. The unicorns!"

Tricia walks past the doorway, their niece on her hip. "Good morning, Katie." She beams toward the girl.

"Kate was saying how much she hates her room." Chad teases.

"No, I don't!" Kate leaps from the bed, walking over to her, "I love all of it." She pokes her niece in the belly, "Morning, my baby." She continues with her initial line of thought, "I was asking my brother if you would help me fix my room at home. Will you? Will you help me? Please?"

"Of course." Tricia hugs the girl, setting Freya down. She makes eye contact with her husband once the two girls walk over to a tent within the room. "Well...this was nice, right?"

Chad nods slowly, getting up to move closer to his wife, sitting down on the bed next to her. "We'll find out soon if the next cycle had taken with the surrogate." He wraps an arm around her, kissing her temple, "Everything is going to work out. Don't worry. We can keep going with the adoption things as well. Whatever you want."

"With me being on dialysis and..." She shrugs, "Your family's ability to pop them out like Jiffy-pop has me...I don't know...Not jealous, but..." Tricia stops her train of thought when her husband's lips press against her own. "What was that for?" She asks as they break apart.

"This isn't your fault. Our family is supposed to grow a different way." He grins toward her, "I love the hell outta you. So...I'm going to personally ensure that you get everything you want. Even if it's a bunch of babies...even if those babies are adopted from all around the world. Just a Small World attraction waiting to happen."

Tricia begins to giggle at her husband's attempt to cheer her up. "Let's get the girls a bath and get them dressed. We're due over your parents' for brunch in a couple hours."

"Which I still think was a stupid idea. Mac was hammered yesterday...they were all hammered yesterday." Chad shakes his head, looking down when his sister walks back over to them, "Bath cool with you?"

Kate nods, "I think Freya has to go to the potty though."

"I'm on it!" Tricia stands, picking the girl up to walk to the restroom.

She watches as the woman leaves, glancing back toward her brother, "I would like to stay here more often, if that's okay. Tricia is really nice and I don't even hardly know her. She's really pretty and smart. You married a Barbie doll, Chad." Kate nods slowly, embracing her oldest brother, "And I like spending time with you. You're funny...and you smell nice."

"Well, I'm glad you like my smell." Chad nods slowly, amused with the girl's train of thought, "And I'm incredibly lucky Tricia puts up with me. Trust me." He holds her a little, "I'm also lucky to have you for a sister...you'll smell better after a bath though. I think Tricia has some of those bath bombs or whatever they're called that make the water all fizzy." He chuckles as she takes off toward the bath.

" _You're okay. Everything is okay." Eve held her younger brother in bed, gently stroking his hair as he sobbed against her. "I'm right here and you're safe."_

" _I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect Mom like I should." Rusty croaked out, shaking his head._

" _Mom is fine. Mom is safe. Just like you. Just like all of us."_

 _Julio stood in the doorway, blinking wearily, "He alright?"_

 _Eve glanced up toward her partner, "Still think this is something he can handle himself?" Her brother withered in her arms, gripping onto his older sister._

 _He stepped in more, "Is there something I can do?" The older man sat at the edge of the bed, "He isn't hurting you, is he? Not that he would mean to, but you know what I'm saying."_

" _No. He's just terrified. I can't tell if he's like...sleep talking or...just truly terrified." She sighed softly, "Maybe a mixture of both?"_

 _Rusty screamed out again before muffling his face against the young woman._

 _Eve shrugged, "I think it just has to ride out it's course."_

" _What about waking him up?" Julio offered, "I know some people say not to wake someone who is sleepwalking, but he's...maybe he's the exception?" He watched the young man more, "You need sleep. Let's figure this out."_

" _Julio, I think it just-"_

" _Rusty, man. Hey." He tried to turn him away from his partner, receiving an unexpected fist to the face from the young man. "Damn it." Julio backed away._

 _Eve bit her lips closed, attempting not to laugh. "I've got this, babe."_

"You were right about the bath." Sharon holds onto her husband's arm as they walk up the path to their own home. Glad all of their children had sets of keys to their abode as to let themselves in when they weren't home. They all look like they've beat us." She pouts, "The bath was a bad idea."

"Watching how happy you were to take the bath meant just for you and seeing how relaxed you were, was all I needed to know it was the right decision." Andy lifts her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "So we beat the kids, who cares? Eggs don't take too long to cook, neither do pancakes, and the girls will be happy to help out, I bet."

"I wonder how everyone made out last night." She thinks a moment about her younger son and his issues that don't seem to want to get better, as well as her elder son who was watching over his niece and younger sister without having babysat for either. He's more than capable, she knows.

"I don't care how anyone made out. I just know that we slept better than we have in a while. Too long ago to remember, that's for sure. Depending on how it went, maybe we can let the kids watch one another more often. Chad seemed pretty happy about getting to watch them last night. Maybe we should let them."

Sharon shrugs a little, "Our other children are adults. Katherine...runs herself. Stubborn that one."

"Gets it from you." They mumble in unison.

Andy grins broadly, using a key to let themselves into their own home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom is going to be pretty pissed that we're late." Rusty leans his head back against the back of the sofa within his eldest sister's apartment. "Usually you can use Freya as a reason for being late, but you can't really do that today."

Eve rolls her eyes, listening to her brother, but slowly getting dressed at the same time. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I don't smell like Julio?" He teases, smirking, "Also, I'm surprised you didn't get that gene from Mom. The one that makes you freak out a little if you even suspect that you might not be on time...the one who checks her watch every few minutes during a meeting, not because she's being rude, but because she's so attached to her schedule."

"It's just my rebellious nature." She smirks, catching sight of her partner, a bruise at his cheek, near his eye. "Told you to put ice on it right away."

"I'm fine." Julio mumbles, looking to the young man on the sofa, "How are you feeling?"

"I started drinking water while we were still at the party." Rusty answers honestly, wincing slightly, "What happened to your face? Was there a fight that I don't remember?"

"It was one sided." He moves to the kitchen area, opening the refrigerator, and taking a drink from the carton of orange juice. He wasn't about to go into what happened the night prior, how the younger man's night terrors were wracking his body.

Eve smirks, chuckling softly to herself as she finally exits the bedroom. "You boys ready?"

" _I guess Jin left." Robin sighed, noticing Rusty sitting alone. "He usually comes up to say goodbye. I'm surprised."_

 _Mac shrugged, "Probably couldn't get to us. Everyone has been...everywhere."_

" _Such words." She smirked toward her wife, "He's my favorite cousin. Can you text him? Make sure he's gotten home okay?" The young woman tilted her head to the side, "The only one I'm in contact...the only one that I'm...that's still around really." Most of her family having perished over the years._

" _I think you've had too much to drink." She wrapped her arm around the other woman, pulling her closely, "This is almost over...then we'll be able to sleep."_

Sharon lifts her granddaughter into her arms when the girl runs toward her, a grin covering her face. "Good morning everyone." She calls out, noticing most of her children around the living room and kitchen areas. "Eve still isn't here. I'd expect no less."

Chad chuckles to himself, "I started mixing the pancakes with the girls. Hope you guys aren't too upset."

"I was kind of hoping you would." Andy nods, setting their bags down, "Your mother just likes to spend time with you all anyway. I think this was her way to have us all here at one time." He knows his wife has walked to the living room to be with the younger members of their family.

"Well, last time we were all together, contained, was Christmas three years ago...or something like that." The younger man shrugs, "It was nice...this is too."

"Everyone, I'm getting a new bedroom." Kate announces as she slowly descends the stairs with her sister-in-law.

"What is it now?" Sharon lifts her head, looking toward her youngest daughter, "I do hope she hasn't tried to make you believe that we descend from Native American warriors or an actual mermaids...or was it Asian warriors..." Her granddaughter sits comfortably on her lap, lounging against her.

"Well, we are all of those things." The girl scowls, "But Tricia said she would help me redo my room if I wanted..."

"No, I said if your parents say it's okay." Tricia smirks, always amused by the girl.

"I guess you might have." Kate walks down the rest of the stairs, going to sit next to her mother. "They have a room for me at their house. It's like Ikea. I want to go and live there, I think. If you say I can't have-"

"Katherine, it's too early in the morning for this." Sharon warns, playfully poking the girl's nose. "I have no objections for redecoration of your room as long as that doesn't mean you're drawing on the walls yourself."

"It looked nice when I did it."

"Of course, but I'd rather your drawings be on paper so that I can frame them." The older woman wraps an arm around the girl, "I take it you had a good time with your brother and Tricia?"

Kate nods, smiling, "I did. They have a very nice house-"

"They do." Sharon nods slowly.

"With a very nice room that I'm going to move into and live forever."

"Sweetheart, you have a home. You have a room, that I've already given my approval for redecoration. Let's tone it down just a little bit, okay? You're at an eleven and I'm going to need you to get down to a four."

Robin watches, her eyes wide with amusement as the girl stomps off, "Is she always like that each morning?"

Sharon shakes her head, "She likes to show off when we have company."

"My sister can be very extra at times." Mac giggles, holding onto her wife. She notices the woman check her phone once more, "Anything from Jin yet?"

Robin shakes her head a little, "I'm worried."

"Well, when Rusty gets here with Eve, maybe he'll know something."

"Something wrong?" Sharon notices the appearance of worry on her new daughter's-in-law face. Her head snaps over when she hears her husband's phone right. His work ringtone. Rusty set them up so they knew when they could ignore and when it would probably be a bad idea.

Andy steps away from the group, his phone to his ear, "Hey, you know you were invited to brunch too, right?" He smirks, always including his best friend and work partner.

"I'd have been happy to." Provenza removes the bucket hat from his head, "You know I'd never want to ruin something like family time...especially since you all don't usually get together too often." He shakes his head slowly, 'We've got a problem though. A big one..."

He knew the man wouldn't have called unless it was important, "What is it?"

"The kid Rusty was talking to last night...Mac's wife's family..."

Andy senses the tension in his voice, "Oh come on."

Provenza falls silent just for a moment before continuing, "He was found dead this morning not far from the hotel. I'm sorry, but I think the two of you should come in."

 _Jin tilted his head to the side, "You're really cute." He smirked toward the man in front of him._

" _I'm usually not this flirty." Rusty shook his head, "I...I stay to myself and...I think it's the drinks. I don't usually drink." He pecked at the man's lips again, "You're really cute too."_

" _Yeah...I wouldn't mind waking up with you...maybe getting breakfast..."_

" _Can't do breakfast. Promised my Mom I'd go to brunch." He smirked, "I'd love to make a date though. Tomorrow?"_

 _Jin nodded, kissing him deeply again, "Tomorrow."_


	13. Chapter 13

"Now you know why we were late." Julio meets his future in-laws by the elevators when he received word that they were on their way up, "There hasn't been any notifications made, we want to uncover more information before we do any of that. Our main problem is-"

"You have a shiner." Sharon furrows her brow slightly, "Something happen that I don't remember last night?"

"Just...woke up with it this morning. I don't remember anything happening either." He would never give up Rusty, or worry the woman, "Our main problem is, ma'am, that Rusty is the last one who may have seen Jin alive...we may be a little too close to this."

"Rusty wouldn't hurt anyone."

"There's no one in the world I hate more than all of you right now." Andy announces to the room of his colleagues and friends, most of whom attended the wedding the day prior.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just hungry." Sharon shakes her head, glancing to the whiteboard in front of the room, noticing her son's picture on it, "Rusty isn't a suspect." Her voice quiet, a tinge of worry hidden within it, "He and Jin hit it off last night and he went home with my daughter. There's no way-"

"There's no way I'm allowing Major Crimes to take this case." Chief Chloe Patel shakes her head, arms folded as she watches the detectives, "From what I understand, Commander, your son is a suspect and the victim is a close family member to your newly acquired daughter-in-law, congratulations on all that by the way. I've heard it was a beautiful ceremony."

"It was, thank you, Chief." Sharon turns to face her, "while at any other time, I would agree with you, I know my son cared for Jin a great deal and, as you've said, he is my daughter's-in-law cousin. I want nothing more than to investigate this because I know the same care will not be taken by another department once they find out that these are members of my family." She knows she made some enemies of other departments when it came to her time in FID.

"You need to trust the system, Commander Flynn." The woman nods a little, "I'm sorry, but-"

"What if...I hand control of this case to Captain Provenza?"

"No, you're all too close knit to give this a fair shake without questions from press and public alike." Patel glances about the room, "I will, however, allow for you to make notifications since this information may be easier to accept and believe coming from family than a random unknown officer." She gently touches the Commander's arm, "I'll make sure the best care is taken with this case, Sharon." The Chief leaves the room, shaking her head a little as she does so.

Sharon Flynn inhales calmly before releasing the breath, "Well, you all heard the Chief-"

"Oh, come on. We're not going to follow what she says yet! We can at least do a bit of investigation." Provenza furrows his brow, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. She's completely correct." The woman reaches a hand up, tucking a couple pieces of hair behind her ear before pointing toward their whiteboard, "We owe it to Rusty that this be by the book. I just need to...warn him first that this is all going to happen." The sense of melancholy in her voice evident.

Flynn sighs, wrapping an arm around his wife, only for her to move away from him, toward her office. Leaving him to look out at the room to the rest of the department, "Just...do what the Chief says. Don't make this harder than it already is." He brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

" _Rusty? What the hell are you doing out here?" Eve found her brother just outside the front door, cigarette between his fingers. She folded her arms, glancing around before back to the younger man, "Are you okay?"_

 _Rusty nodded a little, taking a long drag of his cigarette before looking back to his sister with a tear trickling down his cheek. He doesn't acknowledge or show sorrow on his face. "I um...are we heading home soon?" He licked his lips, hand trembled ever so slightly._

" _What happened with Robin's cousin?" She looked about again, not seeing the other young man anywhere._

" _I don't know." He inhaled sharply, crying a bit more. "He left."_

 _Eve shook her head a little, wrapping her arms around him after she sees him toss his cigarette to the ground. "Okay...you're okay, Rusty. How about come back inside for a little bit longer? Get another drink...and maybe we can do another dance together?" She offered him her attempt at a reassuring smile, "How does that sound?"_

Robin sits in the barkyard area of her parents'-in-law house, staring out toward nothing in particular. Still processing the news she was just given by her newly acquired family members. It doesn't feel real. Maybe they were mistaken. Maybe he was fine and it was just someone who looked like him. Maybe this was just a terrible dream and she would wake up any moment now, wrapped in her wife's arms. _Wrapped in her wife's arms._

Mac sits next to her wife, watching the woman's face. She always ignored her critiques about the woman being a bit older than her, never seeing anything except love. It never mattered. They were made for one another. However, at this moment, she could see the wrinkles at the corner of her love's eyes and between her eyebrows. "Hey...is there something I can get you?" She wraps an arm around the middle of the woman's back, "Something to eat? Cup of coffee?"

"No...I'm um..." She huffs a quick, bitter laugh to herself. "I'm fine.

"Okay." The raven haired young woman runs a hand through her hair, "Mom said we're going to have to go down to the morgue to identify the body, but it doesn't have to be done right now...or even today. We can wait as long as-"

"Jin was my best friend, aside from you. He was the one I knew I could always go to if I needed something...anything." Robin clears her throat, leaning against her bride slightly, "He um...he recently discovered he had AIDs...and we cried together. I held him as he started treatment. I thought of him more of a son than a cousin...because that's what he was."

The younger woman furrows her eyebrows, "What?"

"Fifteen years difference...my aunt, she couldn't have children and it just so happened...I was looking for love in all the wrong places as a teenager." She clears her throat a little, "Jin was my biological son. He never knew, but he also never needed to. Nothing would have been different and I'd have given him a complex." She glances to the other woman next to her, "I should have told you a while ago, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. That's your business." Mac smiles ever so slightly in reassurance, "We'll do whatever needs to be done...whenever you're ready to do it."

Robin meets her smile, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. There was no one she'd rather have to go through this with than the one woman she knew would love her regardless of past indiscretions. Regardless of a past life. "Thank you...let's um...let's just sit here a bit longer. We'll go to the morgue tomorrow."

"Whatever you want."


End file.
